


Un marichat cualquiera ¿verdad?

by NubLittleWings



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aftermath, Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chat Blanc - Free form, Chat Blanc - Freeform, Descent into Madness, Despair, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, Espionaje, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gabriel es una mierda, Identity Reveal, Lila Rossi es un pedazo de basura, M/M, Madness, Multi, Post-Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, Rabbit Alix Kubdel | Bunnyx, Slow Burn, Stalker, Time Travel, Time guardian, Warren - Freeform, ella lo sabe, le vale madres, lo amo así y nadie podrá evitarlo, mentiras, por qué soy así
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NubLittleWings/pseuds/NubLittleWings
Summary: Se podía ver la desesperación en sus ojos, el dolor de su alma y, por sobre todo, el miedo irrefrenable de verse superada por una situación que parecía estar bajo control hace no más de un par de semanas. Inspiró profundo en un intento por tratar de componerse y resolver esta engorrosa, casi demencial escena.-No pareces feliz en verme... Ma-ri-ne-tte. -el tono juguetón que salía de sus labios contrastaba enormemente con la mirada llena de locura en aquellos brillantes ojos azules. -Pero no te preocupes, lo estarás. De una u otra forma, lo estarás.Al frente de ella nuevamente estaba aquel gato blanco, uno que tanto le había costado vencer. Uno que ella estaba segura de haber detenido.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Sabrina Raincomprix, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Max Kanté/Alix Kubdel/Lê Chiến Kim, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Prólogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Está historia se inicia con el final del capítulo "Chat Blanc" de la tercera temporada de Miraculous. A historia tiene algunos elementos cambiados principalmente con el propósito de tener un flujo constante de este fanfic.
> 
> La portada es trabajo de Miyery VTR, la puedes encontrar en Facebook, Youtube e Instagram. Su cuenta en Wattpad es Yellowlighteyes.
> 
> Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y ZAG HEROES. Sin embargo, la historia si. Cualquier copia parcial o total será penalizado bajo la normativa de Copyright.

_Parecieras_ _no entenderlo, pero tranquila, la historia tiene un cauce natural y aunque intentes destruirlo, lo único que haces es atrasar un poco lo... Inevitable._

Aquellas palabras se quedaron en su cabeza mientras intentaba comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, a fin de cuentas ya era la tercera vez en que lo veía y aunque seguían pudiendo derrotarlo, nada parecía evitar aquel desastroso final.

_Eres tan ingenua, de verdad, me atrevo a decir que me fascina esa expresión que tienes en este momento es deliciosa. Si tan sólo dejaras de resistirte._

Lo único que quería era proteger la continuidad del tiempo y estaba segura que ese gato jugando con poderes superiores incluso a los de un Dios no era lo que _debía_ pasar.

_Es solo un hecho_ _kármico_ _, afrontarlo, asumirlo y dejarlo ser es lo que debes hacer, a menos que quieras que está tragedia se vuelva una completa masacre. Con esto me demuestras que aún no estás lista para ser una guardiana del tiempo._  
  
  


_Pero lo serás..._


	2. Nunca fue tu culpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mairnette tiene que lidiar con los efectos emocionales de lo vivido y debe tomar una decisión...

Marinette luego de despedirse de sus amigas quienes no paraban de molestarla por haber fallado nuevamente, caminó casi como un autómata hacia su casa, había pretendido como siempre que la torpe y tierna _Marinette_ había fallado y no los horrores que había presenciado. Las palabras de Bunix calaron hondo en su mente y corazón.

No, había sido verlo a él, su Chat Noir enloquecido por el dolor, por la soledad.

Al llegar a casa, saludó como si nada a sus padres, se sentó en su cama con el corazón doliéndole, había cometido demasiados errores y había causado el fin del mundo. Había presenciado más de lo que era capaz de digerir y recién tras llegar a su casa, pudo ver todo el panorama de lo que había sucedido, lloró con desgarro.

Ella se había vuelto la novia de su minino y había causado dolor. Adrien había sido alguien en quien no podía confiar, se sentía asfixiada, no había a quien contarle sus desdichas sin ser descubierta, sin poner _nuevamente_ a todos en peligro.

Todo parecía carecer de sentido ahora.

Tikki miraba con tristeza a su elegida, a sabiendas que nada de lo que pudiera decirle lograría apaciguar esa desesperante sensación de alienación y soledad que la embargaba. Se acercó con ternura y un aire maternal a ella, acarició su negra cabellera, con la esperanza de que pudiera liberar al menos un poco su dolor.

—Mañana el sol volverá a salir, hoy deja que el dolor salga. —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

El clima parecía acompañar al ambiente de aquella habitación, una tormenta azotaba París, con una fuerte lluvia y relámpagos cruzando el hermoso cielo de la ciudad del amor. El llanto de la joven se hacía más y más fuerte, aunque acallado por el ruido del exterior. El temor de volverse un akuma se desvanecía por momentos, dejándose llevar por el flujo de lo que su corazón en estos momentos más necesitaba, lo intentó dejar salir todo… hasta que una de esas malditas mariposas se acercó a ella, respiró hondo para luego alejarla. Él siempre la atormentaría, debía aceptarlo. No existía posibilidad alguna de finalmente liberarse de las cadenas de sus emociones y optó por hacer lo que sabía hacer mejor; ocultar sus sentimientos en lo más profundo.

De la misma manera que ya no tenía permitido seguir amando a Adrien ni menos aún involucrarse con Chat Noir, mantendría las distancias como nunca antes. Era la única forma de poder evitar aquel futuro tan... desolador.

[...]

Adrien se abrazaba los brazos, su corazón se hallaba dividido en estos momentos, por una parte, había recibido un regalo de su amada superheroína, sin embargo, el sonido de la tormenta lo estaba volviendo loco, en especial porque los relámpagos siempre lograban ponerlo increíblemente nervioso. Le recordaba el día que su madre había desaparecido, el ambiente pesado y la soledad que lo envolvió, una que hasta que Plagg llegó a él, parecía que jamás podría librarse de esta. Pensando en Plagg fue que se dispuso a buscarlo, pensando en lo incómodo que debía estar, después de todo era un gatito, aunque fuese una deidad, seguía siendo un pequeño animal con unas orejas muy sensibles.

Eso era lo que creía, por su puesto.

El kwami de la destrucción estaba dormido plácidamente en su cesto de la basura, con una cara de satisfacción, probablemente debido a que se había tragado al menos unas 4 latas de ese apestoso queso. Lo cogió con cuidado y se lo llevó a la cama, con la esperanza de poder cerrar los ojos sin sentir que el universo iba a ser destruido.

Como una antesala, mientras se disponía finalmente a dormir, un enorme rayo cruzó su enorme ventanal, Adrien se recogió entre las sábanas y se escondió momentos antes de que el espantoso sonido de los truenos lo hicieran sentir aún más indefenso. Una pequeña patita se acercó a su cara en ese instante y sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba lentamente.

—Gracias, Plagg... —dijo con un suave susurro.

La pequeña criatura se acercó, somnoliento, aquel estúpido rayo lo había despertado de un sueño rodeado de todos los tipos de quesos imaginables. Inmediatamente pensó en su portador, había veces en las que sentía que trataba de un pequeño niño lleno encerrado en aquella enorme prisión. Lamentaba la soledad del chico, en especial en momentos como este, así se acurrucó en su mejilla mientras escuchaba como la respiración de Adrien se volvía suave y lenta. Se tranquilizó a sabiendas que su muchacho tendría dulces sueños, él lo protegería al menos de que así fuera.

A la mañana siguiente, aunque hubiera deseado haber dormido mejor, él y Plagg habían tenido una noche relativamente reparadora. Los pensamientos de haber visto a Ladybug yendo a dejarle un regalo le causaban una sensación cálida en el pecho que lo llenaba de esperanzas. Quizás como Chat Noir no tenía tantas esperanzas, pero definitivamente debía significar algo el que ella, en persona, se hubiera dignado a dejarle [técnicamente era a escondidas] un regalo. Sonrió con convicción y alegría. Desayunó solo y se dirigió a la escuela.

Nathalie notó que algo debía haber pasado para que aquella mirada llena de melancolía de Adrien desapareciera, sonrió suavemente para sus adentros, debía ser algo bueno.

[...]

Incapaz de conciliar el sueño, se había vuelto a escuchar death metal, era la única forma en que su cuerpo podía al menos desahogar de forma sana lo que sentía en su interior. Era curioso, normalmente el rock como el de Jagged Stone le resultaba lo mejor para poder complacer a su pequeño corazón, dejándose llevar por sus baladas que tocaban su alma y aquellos estribillos que la hacían soñar, conectarse con lo más profundo de su alma. Sin embargo, hoy tuvo que sacar de la carpeta reservada de los momentos más deprimentes de su existencia y regocijarse, aunque fuera solo por el momento, pues no importaba cuanto fuera el dolor que hubiera experimentado antes, nada se comparaba con aquello.

Todo se resumía a una gran sensación, era su culpa.

Al llegar el amanecer, se dispuso a prepararse para la escuela, sin embargo, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, la culpa y sus confusas emociones, que todo le demoraba una eternidad y terminó llegando justo a la escuela. Alya le pareció notar, casi de inmediato que algo estaba mal con su amiga, la miró e intentó sondear qué ocurría en su pequeña cabeza de Marinette. Lo que no se esperaba, era una serie de respuestas evasivas, sonrisas falsas y monosílabos cuando las preguntas comenzaron a volverse más insistentes.

—Estoy bien, Alya, no ocurre nada. —respondió con una media sonrisa y la mirada distante. —solo no he podido dormir bien. O más bien dormir en lo absoluto.

Alya quería saberlo todo, no era normal que su amiga estuviera así, quiso insistir hasta que Marinette le dijese todo lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza. Le dolía verla así y que ella no confiase en su persona. ¿No se suponía que eran mejores amigas? Pero por otra parte, se dio cuenta que en realidad, su mejor amiga siempre era así cuando se trataba de secretos, de cosas que no podía contarle a nadie más. Otra punzada. Marinette solía ser un libro abierto, mala mintiendo, alguien con tan solo presionarla comenzaba a soltar la verdad, pero a la vez, enigmática y con miles de excusas desde las más estúpidas hasta algunas que le hacían dudar de que fueran la misma persona. Suspiró pesadamente, mientras sonrió complaciente, confiaría en que Marinette le contase la verdad, ella podría hacerlo. Estaba segura. Debía estarlo.

Madame Bustier ingresó al salón de clases y comenzó la lección, el ambiente era pesado, pero nada que no haya podido manejar con anterioridad, los alumnos se encontraban distraídos, centrados en los próximos proyectos de otras asignaturas o quizás alguna otra cosa, la adolescencia era un misterio y lo sabía. Le sorprendió ver a Marinette tan sumergida en lo que estaba explicando, pues, a pesar de ser una buena estudiante con excelentes notas, solía estar perdida entre el amor que sentía por Adrien y algún diseño, en esta ocasión estaba _extrañamente_ atenta a lo que le decía. Siempre había una vez para todo.

—Bueno, ya es hora de que hablemos del proyecto de fin de semestre. No es mucho lo que les pediré. —sonrió complacida mientras sus estudiantes la miraban con decepción en los ojos. —La verdad es que es esto u otro examen, como el que tienen mañana en química. —la actitud de los jóvenes cambió de inmediato, mientras continuaba. —Escribir un ensayo en parejas sobre alguno de los libros que leímos este año.

Chloé de inmediato se levantó y quejó de la enorme cantidad de trabajos que habían tenido que hacer para las demás asignaturas, por lo que resultaba muy injusto. Al no lograr suavizar un poco el trabajo, se resignó y comenzó a hablar con Sabrina sobre las vacaciones a las que debían ir juntas, porque necesitaba que le llevara quien sabe cuántas cosas.

Todos empezaron a hablar sobre quién sería compañero de quien, de cómo dividirían las partes y todo lo demás. Nino miró de inmediato a Alya con el fin de poder poner en marcha su plan de “ _lograr que Adrien y Mari sean novios_ ”, por lo que, aunque la pelinegra le suplicó a Alya de que no la dejaran sola con Adrien y que hicieran el trabajo juntas, como siempre, la pareja se dispuso a avanzar sola dejando a los potenciales novios juntos. Alya sutilmente echó a Adrien de su puesto, obligándole a ir al lado de la joven franco-asiática, la muchacha se veía nerviosa, era evidente. Le sonrió abiertamente para tratar de calmarla.

—Sé que nos irá excelente, Marinette. —dijo Adrien mientras le estiraba la mano. Notó de inmediato que su amiga se mostraba incómoda, aunque no era capaz de entender el porqué. —Podríamos ir a tu casa, en la mía será un poco más complicado.

Continuaron las clases, ambos juntos, Marinette notaba lo dolorosa que resultaba la decisión que había tenido que tomar después de todo lo que ya había pasado. Pero jamás permitiría volver a ver la desesperación y el sufrimiento que había significado ser amada para nadie más. Sentía como sus pensamientos se volvían más y más oscuros, pensando seriamente en cómo su mera existencia estaba afectando de forma negativa al mundo. Por su parte, Adrien descubría lo divertido que le resultaba el estudiar con Marinette, pues ella era muy inteligente y solía encontrar, a veces, las soluciones de forma creativa, facilitando el aprendizaje para ambos. Tomó su celular y le escribió un texto a Nino, con el fin de poder continuar hasta que el trimestre acabara, al menos, sentándose junto a la joven pelinegra.

Marinette, sin entusiasmo, aceptó la decisión de sus amigos, con el fin de que todo fuera lo más normal posible.

Todo debía ser normal, no importaba el cómo.

[...]

—Dios, esto... ¿por qué tiene que ser tan difícil? —se quejó Marinette mientras subía a su habitación. Sentía como sus lágrimas caían sin control, el cansancio, la frustración y el dolor estaban pudiendo con ella.

Adrien vendría a su casa, nuevamente, pero esta vez no era lo que realmente quería que sucediera. Por lo que lo más inteligente sería descansar las dos horas que tendría de ventana antes de que el joven de ojos brillantes como las esmeraldas llegara tras su entrenamiento de esgrima. Miró sus fotografías de Adrien, su fondo de pantalla, decidió guardarlo. Ni siquiera porque él fuera a verlo, tan solo quería que su corazón dejara de partirse, ese debía ser el primer paso. Su calendario, cada detalle que tenía de él, fue correctamente guardado. Finalmente se daba por vencida. Además, no es como que siempre hubiera estado dentro de su alcance el ser la novia de Adrien.

De alguna manera, esto se sentía liberador.

Quedaba aun una hora, por lo que se recostó en el diván de su habitación mientras esperaba, podría al fin descansar, su cuerpo se lo exigía. Cerró sus ojos y casi al instante se quedó profundamente dormida.

[...]

Adrien se retrasó un poco al tener que explicarle a Nathalie y su padre que debía ir a casa de Marinette pues debían trabajar en grupos. Tras mucha insistencia, Gabriel, con un tono seco, le replicó que si bien por hoy tendría permiso de trabajar con ella hasta las ocho de la noche, que sería recogido por su guardaespaldas, las próximas sesiones de estudio deberían ser en la mansión Agreste. El chico no se esforzó en refutar, pues no se sentía cómodo con ir con ella a su casa, el ambiente quizás intimidaría a la joven Dupain-Cheng, pero no tenía otra opción.

—Buenas tardes, señores Dupain-Cheng, vengo a hacer un trabajo con Marinette. —dijo cortésmente.

Sabine sonrió al ver al joven. Tom le dio un fuerte apretón de manos.

—Ella se encuentra arriba, les llevaremos refrigerios pronto para que se puedan concentrar mejor. —respondió Sabine, dejándolo pasar.

—Muchas gracias.

Subiendo las escaleras se encontró con la casa de su amiga, tocó la puerta, pero al no escuchar respuesta, abrió para poder ingresar. Los padres de Marinette estaban demasiado ocupados atendiendo la panadería para poder acompañarlo, así que subió hacia el ático donde ella tenía su pequeño escondite creativo junto con su habitación. Así fue como la encontró profundamente dormida en su diván, la pobre se veía tan cansada.

—Lo siento, Chat... perdóname... —susurró entre sueños de un momento a otro.

Adrien se acercó, algo desconcertado por sus palabras, probablemente estaba teniendo alguna pesadilla. A pesar de que se notaba que estaba sufriendo e incluso algunas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, el joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar en lo mucho que ella lo debía querer como superhéroe, que a pesar de su actitud algo distante, ella de verdad le quería.

—No fue tu culpa, tranquila, todo estará bien. —le susurró al acercarse a ella, con delicadeza. Tocó su brazo mientras le repetía sus palabras. Una y otra vez, esperando que ella, al menos pudiera tener un mejor sueño. Se había visto tan cansada que genuinamente estaba preocupado, pero no sabía como preguntarle, en especial de haber escuchado como evitaba si quiera responderle a Alya.

Él podría esperar.

[...]

Desde la madriguera de conejo, algo extraño sucedía. Se había sentido terrible al atribuirle la culpa a Marinette del desastre de Chat Blanc, pero estaba segura de que era la forma más fácil de evitar ese futuro sin tener que intervenir demasiado en la línea temporal.

Había sido demasiado ingenua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bienvenidos los malaventurados que buscan el caos, el dolor y la tragedia... Qué dramático xD Mis queridas nubes bellas de todos los sabores del arcoíris, les traigo el primer capítulo de esta historia que tanto deseaba hacer... Espero que les guste.
> 
> Tal como les había dicho, muchísimas gracias a quien es la más cul de las cul. Tu trabajo le dio un nuevo sentido a la obra, me ayudaste a comprender lo que estaba haciendo mal y eso... The_Bad_Witch, sin ti, la inspiración no la habría podido canalizar este escrito.
> 
> Para los demás, gracias por el inmenso apoyo que recibo por todos ustedes, son los mejores.
> 
> Se despide con el corazón llenito de amor,
> 
> Nub Little Wings


	3. Todo va a estar bien, ¿verdad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vida no es fácil, menos aún lo es hacerse cargo de decisiones...

—Me debiste haber despertado, Adrien. — la voz de Marinette estaba llena de vergüenza y un poco somnolienta. —Por favor, no te rías. Esto... esto es demasiado vergonzoso…

Adrien no pudo evitar soltar una risita, Marinette era demasiado tierna, en especial cuando se avergonzaba. Además ella se había despertado unos 10 minutos después de que él la consolara durante aquel horrible sueño. No había pasado tanto tiempo y, al menos, se veía más recompuesta que cuando estaban en la escuela.

—Perdóname, pero era incapaz de despertarte. —dijo con aquel tono tan tranquilo y conciliador. —Al menos estás de mejor humor que en la mañana. —no pudo evitar poner su mano sobre su hombro, ella dio un leve respingo ante el contacto inesperado de parte del joven. —Te hacía falta…

Esas palabras calaron hondo en Marinette, él se preocupaba por ella. Su promesa podría esperar, ella podría amarlo un día más, ¿no? Sentía como se sonrojaba, estaba segura que los tomates palidecían frente a su rostro.

—Gra… gracias, Adrien. —dijo casi con un susurro. Miro hacia su computadora. —Bueno, deberíamos hacer el trabajo.

—S-si… —tomó un momento para meditar, para reunir el valor que necesitaba. Pero no encontraba las palabras para decirle y terminó callando.

Ambos suspiraron profundo, sería un largo día, Marinette miró con discreción a Adrien, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza y que todo esto era demasiado para ella, pero a la vez, no podía evitar sentirse feliz y agradecida de poder pasar tiempo con él. Por su parte, Adrien sentía una confianza especial cuando estaba con ella, que no tenía que pretender ser el modelo perfecto, si bien debía mantener secretos, no significaba que debería ser todo sonrisas y demás.

Ambos de alguna extraña manera se sentían cómodos con cómo eran las cosas.

—Lo primero es el libro, ¿cuál hacemos? —preguntó Marinette luego de salir de su ensoñación. —Hay varios títulos interesantes, en especial de la era romántica. Digo, no es como que quiera que haya un romance entre nosotros, ni nada, digo, es que es... que... el romance es importante... y tú eres importante... como las palomas...—se podía escuchar como el cerebro de Marinette empezaba a hacer un cortocircuito. —¡Son buenos libros!

Adrien, por segunda vez, comenzó a reírse. Marinette era un encanto tratando de transmitirle ideas, pero siempre parecía que le iba a dar una apoplejía. Aunque lo más extraño es que solo le ocurría con él. Una sensación tibia pasó por pecho, mas no quiso ponerle atención, no era necesario.

—Así que te gusta el antiguo romance... —hizo una pausa, sonriendo como en realidad solía hacerlo Chat Noir. — ¿trágico?

La mirada de su amiga se llenó de pánico al escuchar esa palabra, como si algo que no había tenido en cuenta ahora se volvía evidente, intentó contener las imágenes de su cabeza y miró Adrien, sonriéndole falsamente. Respiró profundo y se dispuso a pretender que nada pasaba.

—¿Qué ocurre? —dijo Adrien, su tono lleno de preocupación disparó el mecanismo de “todo está bien” de Marinette. Él conocía demasiado bien esa respuesta, era como mirarse en un espejo. Al notar que su amiga guardaba silencio, entendió casi de inmediato que sería una situación compleja, si es que no difícil de manejar. Ella necesitaba espacio. —Comprendo que no quieras decirme, tranquila.

La sonrisa sincera de Adrien hacía que todo fuera peor. Quería llorar, quería gritar, pero solo tragó saliva para pronunciar las siguientes palabras.

—No es nada de que te tengas que preocupar, Adrien. —la serenidad de sus palabras sonaba demasiado perfecta, como si fuera una frase que siempre había tenido que decir desde hace quizás cuanto tiempo atrás. —Además, todo va a estar bien, ¿verdad?

—Sea lo que sea... —posó su mano en su hombro nuevamente. —Todo va a estar bien. Puedes contar conmigo.

Los ojos comenzaron a picarle, giró de inmediato la cabeza, alejando la mirada de esos hermosos y amables ojos verdes. Él era su príncipe, él permanecería siempre en su corazón como un imposible, algo casi sagrado. De alguna manera, eso dolía, pero a la vez le traía paz.

—Uno de mis libros favoritos de este año fue _Notre-dame du Paris_. —hizo una pausa, por un momento se había dejado llevar por su propia intensidad, se sentía como algo malo.—Aunque también tengo que admitir que _Neverwhere_ me resultó intrigante.

Adrien sonrió con ternura, le llamaba la atención de que mencionara a Neil Gaiman como opción de libros de _romance_ , no era algo en lo que se pudiera decir que tuviera sentido.

—Tenemos dentro de sus opciones misterio y fantasía, ¿entonces? —antes de que su amiga se deshiciera en miles de disculpas, continuó hablando. —Tengo un placer casi culposo con Jane Austen y todo su trabajo, lo que me recuerda que nos habíamos leído _Sense and Sensibility_ lo podríamos incluir en la lista de lo que más nos ha gustado.

Marinette se puso de inmediato en modo trabajo, por lo que en pos de conseguir lo que se podía considerar una buena calificación, se dispusieron a escoger de una buena manera el dichoso libro y rescatar las ideas que deseaban poner en el ensayo. Todo ello no era más lo que tuvieron dentro de sus planes, pues a mitad de discusión sobre los tópicos, los padres de la joven llevaron snacks y bebidas para los muchachos. Éstos, luego de comer, no pudieron volver a concentrarse y hablaron de la música de Jagged Stone, ella sonrió al poder expresar lo mucho que le gustaba y que le inspiraba normalmente su música para poder trabajar, para crear aquellas piezas que luego mostraba con tanto orgullo.

Adrien miró con detenimiento a su amiga, había una parte de él que sentía una gran envidia, ella tenía algo que él jamás lograría mostrar. Adrien era un maestro a la hora de aprender a copiar, imitar y emular lo que sea que tuviera al frente, aquello lo había llevado al estrellato como modelo, era un intérprete musical relativamente bueno, pero carecía de las habilidades creativas para poder hacer algo por sí mismo.

—Eres increíble, Marinette. —dijo al aire, para luego avergonzarse de sus palabras. —Me refiero a que puedes hacer tanto, eres una creadora de imágenes, de ropa, de lo que sea que te propongas. Eres asombrosamente creativa.

Marinette, sorprendida y sonrojada ante sus palabras, no pudo evitar sentir un dejo de celos en las palabras de Adrien, como si él se sintiera menos.

—G… gracias. —fue todo lo que computó a decir.

El tiempo fue pasando con tranquilidad, el cansancio comenzó a pasar la cuenta, lentamente Marinette se volvió a quedar dormida, se notaba en su expresión lo exhausta que debía estar. No importaba lo que fuera que estuviera pasando, era grave.

—Todo estará bien, princesa. —susurró lánguido, dejándose llevar por el calmo y tranquilizador ambiente que esa casa tenía para él.

Quizás en la noche, cierto gato debería hacerle una visita a su querida amiga.

Indeciso de qué hacer a continuación, comenzó a caminar por la habitación y encontró algo que le llamó la atención, por casualidad, recordaba, de las veces que se había _extraviado_ , había notado que Marinette solía tener muchísimas fotografías de él, y el joven pensaba (quería creer) que su amiga lo coleccionaba más que nada por la ropa o porque admiraba su trabajo de modelo. No es que fuera ciego, había algo intrigante en el comportamiento de la joven franco-china, sin embargo, el ver las fotos de él relegadas a un rincón de la habitación, atiborradas, le aclaró aquella escena tan engorrosa, causando un inusual malestar en su pecho.

No quiso darle más vueltas al asunto y llamo a Nathalie, esperaba que no fuera un inconveniente tener que recogerlo media hora antes.

Cargó con delicadeza a la joven a su cama y torpemente la tapo con las ropas de esta, antes de despedirse con un beso en la frente. Aquel enigma llamado Marinette Dupain-Cheng lo había dejado muy intrigado, pero con la paciencia que lo caracterizaba le daría el espacio que necesitaba... ¿verdad?

[…]

No era usual que Ladybug llegara tarde a las patrullas, en particular porque ella solía ser la primera en llegar y con un buen adelanto. Chat Noir se sentó en una de las esquinas más altas de la torre Eiffel y esperó. Algo grande debería haber ocurrido para que la heroína estuviera tan retrasada, más de cuarenta minutos y contando.

No había sabido tampoco de ella desde que la había visto, como Adrien, dejándole un regalo en su habitación, estaba nervioso. Pero estaba seguro que era un retraso debido a que su vida civil de alguna forma la hubiera detenido, la noche se veía tranquila y muy probablemente, no sería si quiera necesario que se hiciera la patrulla en primer lugar. Sonrió, la verdad es que no le molestaba esperar otro poco más, por si es que… aunque tampoco es como si no estuviera habituado a que nadie apareciera. Bueno, ella casi nunca faltaba y siempre había una buena razón de por medio… cómo las de su padre. Suspiró con pesar, sabía que no eran la misma persona, además siempre le compensaba sus inasistencias, no le cubría con regalos, se quedaba con él un tiempo adicional o comían alguna delicia que ella traía. Al final, esos pequeños detalles le hacían quererla más, nunca se sentía realmente solo, ella se encargaba de eso.

Su mente divagaba, comenzó a pensar en su querida amiga, estaba realmente preocupado por Marinette, esperaba que lo que fuera que le estuviera perturbando tan solo resultase ser una molestia menor, ella era una muchacha increíble y fuerte. Pero tenía la corazonada de que debía ser grave para que reaccionase de la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo.

—Perdón por el retraso, Chat... — escuchó una voz a su espalda que lo sacó de sus pensamientos. —Te traje un soborno, para que me perdones.

Su rostro se veía cansado, casi como si hubiera estado llorando. Sus ojos se encontraban hinchados y evitaba el contacto visual directo.

—¿Todo bien, Buginette? —respondió de forma instintiva.

Ella sonrió con melancolía y mirando hacia otro lado. Se tocó el brazo e intentó hablar, pero todo fue en vano. Las palabras no salían de sus labios.

—Shhh... —dijo con voz suave el chico. —Sea lo que sea, quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo.

Ella asintió, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. ¿Cómo era posible que se sintiera tan segura con él? Su plan había salido terrible, la idea era mantener una distancia, no ser consolada por él. Sin embargo, el alivio de poder llorar a sus anchas mientras Chat Noir la abrazaba le trajo una tranquilidad que realmente necesitaba en ese momento. Acarició la idea de lo que se había dicho mientras estaba con Adrien, todo podía demorarse un día más, todo iba a estar bien.

—Todo va a estar bien, ¿verdad, Chatton? —dijo, su voz era tan baja que resultaba casi imperceptible. —Prométeme que todo estará bien.

Él, a sabiendas que era una promesa ridícula, no le quedó más que asentir y responderle que se lo prometía. Era lo que su Lady necesitaba oír en ese momento y él estaba más que dispuesto a darle en el gusto, haría todo por ella. Lo que fuera necesario con el fin de que ella fuese feliz. Le partía el corazón el verla en ese estado, pero prefirió mantenerse callado, tenían reglas que no podían romper, por mucho que quisiera preguntar tan solo podía acariciar su cabeza hasta que la pena y el dolor se fuera.

—Gracias. —susurró ella, dejándose llevar por el calor del abrazo y la tranquilidad que sólo él le podía brindar.

La patrulla la llevaron a cabo en poco tiempo, más que nada porque querían comer, la verdad es que no había nada de que preocuparse, la ciudad estaba tranquila y los policías podrían hacerse cargo de los crímenes menores que transcurrieran en la ciudad. Había algo liberador en recorrer la ciudad al buscar protegerla. El dolor de su pecho se había reducido muchísimo y ahora está mucho más compuesta, sonriente.

Al encontrarse en el punto de reunión que habían acordado, Ladybug llevó la cesta en dónde había traído su soborno. El corazón de Chat Noir latía con fuerza, mientras abría la caja en cuestión, se dejaron llevar por la comida y el ameno ambiente. La chica parecía haber traído algunos pasteles y dulces que bien conocía. Los de la familia Dupain-Cheng. Le llamó la atención que la joven de coletas comía con más avidez de lo normal.

—Esta es la razón por la que jamás podría ser modelo. —dijo después de atragantarse con unos pastelillos y beber algo de té.

 _Adrien_ se rio, no era la primera vez que ella le decía aquello y por alguna razón siempre parecía quejarse de su físico.

—No sé de qué tanto te quejas, eres muy delgada aun cuando sé que eres capaz de comer más que un camionero. —Ladybug le propinó un puño en el hombro al decir eso, pero no pudo evitar reírse. —Es la verdad, siempre comes más de lo que yo sería capaz de tragar. Es lo que estás haciendo en este momento. Además eres increíblemente her…

Ella lo silencio con uno de sus dedos, estaba muy sonrojada.

—Hoy no, por favor. —dijo ella, apagándose un poco mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras.

Él le sonrió de vuelta, aunque le dolía tener que callarse.

—Hoy no. —respondió él, asintiendo.

[…]

Cuando llegó a su habitación, tras haber comido hasta quedar satisfecha del corazón, y se dispuso a ponerse pijama, tuvo que admitir que se había dejado llevar por el drama. Tikki había tenido la razón y hoy había sido un buen día. Efectivamente iba a tener que hacer algo, dejar de intentar enamorar a Adrien era un excelente plan, pero debía reconocer que las ideas que había tenido respecto a Chat Noir eran inviables, desgraciadamente ella lo necesitaba en su vida. Él era su apoyo emocional aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

El punto de inflexión que debía evitar, pues entonces, era volver a ser su novia. Ser alguien íntima de Chat Noir, en especial como civil.

Aquello no debía ser tan difícil. Exceptuando que una sombra en su ventana venía a decirle exactamente lo contrario.

_Toc, toc, toc._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No soy una persona que suela o le guste escribir muy seguido, suelo tener problemas para inspirarme. Pero aquí estoy, hace ya varios días ya había escrito y publicado esta parte. Se me olvida que debo subirla acá también :)
> 
> Cariños de una nube algo resfriada.


	4. Los traspiés no te hacen retroceder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg y Tikki desearían que las cosas fueran diferentes, aunque fuera un poco. Tan solo las razones son algo diferentes...

_ Los traspiés no te hacen retroceder _

¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué de todas las personas que podían visitarla tenía que venir él? ¿Cuál era el problema del destino de siempre jugar con su corazón y sus sentimientos? Eso se preguntaba mientras avanzaba lentamente a abrir la ventana y dejar pasar a ese gato callejero.

—Buenas noches, princesa. — Chat notaba el ambiente tenso, la verdad es que no sabía cómo tomarse la actitud de la joven pelinegra. —Creo que es un mal momento para venir a verte.

Marinette tuvo que poner pausa a su tormenta de preguntas y respuestas que estaban empezando a volverla loca. Él se estaba yendo y por alguna razón no pudo evitar tomar su mano, quería tanto pedirle que se quedara.

—Me vendría bien un poco de compañía, pero hoy estoy algo cansada. —respondió, no lo estaba echando, pero tampoco le permitía de manera directa que se quedara. —No sé bien que hacer.

Él se sobresaltó al escuchar ese tono de voz, aquellas palabras. Había una sensación de familiaridad que estaba haciéndole un poco de ruido, pero no podía evitar notar la confusión de su amiga.

—Entonces, ¿te parece si vengo el día de mañana? —preguntó, quería verla y sabía que ella no estaría con la guardia alta como lo estaba con _Adrien_ , él quería verla como Chat Noir. Se sentía natural y correcto de alguna manera. —Comprendo si tienes algo que hacer.

—La verdad es que me gusta el plan. —dijo con una sonrisa. —De verdad me gusta el plan. Lo vemos mañana, te estaré esperando.

La sonrisa, por alguna razón, lo puso nervioso. Salió de la habitación despidiéndose de manera rápida, quería que ella descansara bien. Sabía que lo necesitaba. Tras unos minutos de completo silencio, viendo como Tikki se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa socarrona, no pudo más que reírse de la situación.

—Esto es de lo más extraño, Tikki. —dijo con un suspiro, mientras se iba a acostar. —No necesito que te burles de mí, es lo que menos quiero en este momento.

—Lo único que diré es que me alegro de que no estés sola en todo esto. Aunque ellos no sepan qué es lo que pasa en tu cabeza.

[...]

Adrien se puso a dar vueltas como un tigre encerrado, sin entender lo que ocurría en su cabeza, menos aún en su corazón. Todo parecía difuso, caótico. No lograba encajar en su cabeza todo lo que estaba pasando, no podía sentir una corazonada que le hacía de una u otra forma sentirse algo incómodo. Ladybug y Marinette se encontraban enfrentando una situación, ambas estaban reaccionando de manera similar a la adversidad, reconocía esa manera de mirar al suelo y pretender que todo estaba bien, esa forma de indicar que no querían más preguntas, que solo su presencia era suficiente. Ladybug se veía más dispuesta a querer contarle qué ocurría, pero tampoco es como que se sintiera cómoda con hacerlo. _Ambas_ necesitaban a Chat Noir, aunque de manera diferente.

—Esto es curioso, realmente curioso... —dijo con un toque de perspicacia que Plagg fue incapaz de dejar pasar.

No creía que fuera buena idea, en estos momentos, que Adrien supiera de la identidad de Ladybug, principalmente porque lo conocía lo suficiente como para temer una reacción temeraria, absurda, empalagosa, pero mientras estuviera bajo la protección de Gabriel Agreste, dudaba que pudiera ser realmente feliz. Aquel hombre era cualquier cosa menos un padre, lo único que parecía importarle era la imagen de la empresa que su hijo representaba ¿Qué pensaría si es que una chica normal, como lo era Ladybug, estuviera saliendo con él, una estrella? No es que no le agradara la idea que él estuviera enamorado de la chica de pelo azul, a fin de cuentas, no creía que existiera una chica más adecuada para estar con su terrón de azúcar y era evidente que esas dos almas estaban destinadas a encontrarse, a enamorarse... el problema era el tiempo. Ahora no era el momento correcto y haría todo lo posible para que su muchacho fuera feliz.

Lo mejor era intentar poner paños fríos a la situación y esperar que el destino fuera más gentil con ellos. Lo merecían.

 _—Nada_ de curioso ni que nada. No digas tonterías y ándate a dormir. —la voz de Plagg sonaba más preocupada que molesta al decir aquellas palabras, pero Adrien no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al escucharle. —No me pongas esa cara, ya te vi. Mañana tienes escuela y te hace falta descansar.

Plagg no solía ser alguien que tuviera cuidado de lo que pasaba con él, pero no iba mentir, de alguna manera se sentía bien. Era extraño, pero agradable. Suspiró fuertemente y se fue a poner pijama. Había sido un largo día, lleno de discrepancias, misterios y de emociones intensas. Sin embargo, la confianza de la chica que lo traía loquito le daba una hermosa sensación en su corazón. Miró su celular por si alguna notificación aparecía por allí y se dio cuenta de un desagradable detalle, ya eran más de las 2 de la madrugada... Mañana sería un día difícil.

[...]

Se había quedado dormida casi tan pronto como su cabeza tocó la almohada, sin embargo, sus sueños estuvieron muy lejos de ser dulces, las pesadillas la atormentaron sin paran, en todas ellas volvía una y otra vez a ver aquel gato de ojos azules intentando asesinarla, persiguiéndola, acusándola de haber causado todo lo que ambos estaban viviendo para finalmente encontrarse cara a cara con él, con su mirada llena de tristeza como si le suplicara que lo salvara. Aquello era lo peor, siempre se despertaba con un sudor frío, la respiración agitada, intentado no gritar del pánico que sentía, sólo para volver a dormir y verlo nuevamente ¿Cuántas veces su corazón podría romperse?

Tikki, después de la segunda vez que se despertó junto a su portadora intentó acariciar su cabello para que pudiera dormir mejor, pero aun así, nada parecía calmarla. Marinette continuaba durmiendo y despertando abatida por sus malos sueños. Tras intentar descansar apropiadamente, rompió en llanto de la frustración y la desesperanza, se sentía tan culpable de lo que había pasado. Una parte de ella clamaba de que no había sido su culpa, como si alguien se lo hubiera dicho, pero... ¿de qué servía realmente? A fin de cuentas, ella cargaba con la responsabilidad de evitar aquel futuro.

“ _Menudo el lío en el que te has metido, Marinette._ ” No pudo evitar pensar, retándose por su actitud del día anterior. “ _Ellos no pueden seguir involucrándose conmigo, lo que sea que haya pasado en esa línea... yo soy la única causa._ ”

Las lágrimas llenas de dolor, remordimiento y tristeza no dejaban de correr en su rostro, con tal fuerza fue que lloró que por fin logró quedarse dormida sin que una pesadilla se asomara por su cabeza. Tikki observaba con enorme dolor la situación, se sentía atada de _manos_ frente a todo lo que había visto. Estaba segura de que no se merecía ninguna de las consecuencias que la estaba atormentando, le dio un pequeño beso a Marinette mientras ella ya podía dormir con algo de tranquilidad. Miró hacia la luna deseando con todas sus fuerzas que esto solo fuera un pequeño tropiezo, que no fuera nada terrible. Porque los traspiés no te hacen retroceder, solo ayudan a que aprendas.

Su deber como guardiana del equilibrio, deidad de la creación, le impedía tomar acción, no era más que una observadora de las catástrofes del mundo, ella era quien tan sólo debía mantener la magia lejos de otros que no fueran los elegidos, nada más.

—Eres tan fuerte, Marinette. —sus palabras iban cargadas de orgullo y al mismo tiempo de mucha pena.

[...]

Se levantó temprano, un poco más de lo usual. Había logrado sobornar a Gorila para que pasaran a buscar a una pasajera adicional antes de llegar a la escuela. Aunque ella vivía muy cerca de la escuela, sabía que Marinette necesitaría una mano de alguien que la fuera a buscar.

Al menos a Alya solía funcionarle la táctica.

—No sé cuál es tu fijación con estar con tu _novia_ , chico. —dijo Plagg, molesto por tener que madrugar. Hizo énfasis en las palabras elegidas, a sabiendas que eso haría que Adrien se pusiera a la defensiva.

Adrien se sonrojó por alguna razón al escuchar esas palabras.

—¡Plagg! ¡Ella...! ¡Tú sabes que no es mi novia! —desconocía la razón de por qué se había agitado tanto. —Solo no quiero que llegue tarde. No sé por qué te haces tanta ilusión de que estemos juntos, desde el inicio siempre me lo...

No existía ninguna chica en toda la escuela con la que lo molestase, aquello no debía ser una señal de que... probablemente estaba sobrepensando las cosas. Plagg no era un ser con muchas razones para actuar de determinada manera y gozaba de sobre manera el molestarle. Terminó de preparar las cosas para poder ir a tomar desayuno en solitario, no era algo que le gustase mucho, pero así funcionaban las cosas en su casa desde hace quizás tanto. Ya lo había olvidado.

Nathalie lo esperaba afuera de la habitación, su mirada imperturbable le causaba cierta gracia. De una u otra manera, siempre había sabido que ella era una de las personas que más se preocupaba de su bienestar en esa enorme mansión, una punzada le golpeó el pecho al pensar en aquello. No le hacía mucha gracia recordar que su único familiar que tenía con vida solía ignorarlo por seguir trabajando o meditar por la _desaparición_ de su madre.

—Adrien, recuerda que hoy no tienes ninguna actividad y deberás traer a la joven Dupain-Cheng para poder continuar con su proyecto de la escuela. —las palabras de la mujer pusieron incómodo a Adrien. —No me mires así, es lo que acordaste con tu padre.

No le agradaba mucho la idea, pero no quedaba mucho más que hacer, bajó con calma al comedor para poder tomar su desayuno y poder visitar a Marinette. Envidiaba el ambiente familiar de aquella joven, su padre era una persona increíble, muy amable y de una actitud que hacía entrar en confianza con gran facilidad, la madre, por su parte, era una mujer atenta y que solía adelantarse a las necesidades de los demás, se notaba que de ahí debía Marinette haber heredado aquel carácter tan especial.

—Ya queda menos... —se dijo mientras revolvía su café y miraba su teléfono.

Activó sus redes sociales, cosa que solía hacer sagradamente cada mañana para responder a algunas fans y pretender que realmente ellas le importaban. Más de 500 comentarios en la última fotografía que había subido a redes sociales su manager la noche anterior. Algunas personas creían que la fama volvía a las personas felices, que les hacía sentir importante o que les daba lo que siempre habían soñado. Desgraciadamente para Adrien, la fama lo único que había logrado era hacerle sentir más miserable, insignificante e infeliz.

—Ánimo, muchacho. —dijo Plagg desde el bolsillo del chico. —Lo que menos quiero ahora es que te deprimas y te termines akumatizando.

Plagg tenía un punto, cerro su cuenta y terminó lo antes posible de comer. Quería ver a Marinette por alguna razón.

[...]

Alya había preferido mantener cierto nivel de distancia mientras su mejor amiga había decidido quedarse callada frente a lo que fuera que la estuviera haciendo sentir miserable, no era lo que más disfrutaba hacer, pero la verdad es que presionar a su mejor amiga rara vez lograba algo, Marinette solía cometer más errores y al final del día se ponía triste. Estaba realmente preocupada, ella ni siquiera la había llamado para explicarle, aquello no era lo usual en la pelinegra. Se mordió el labio mientras se dirigía a su punto de encuentro con Nino al frente de la escuela.

—No le sigas dando vuelta, nena. —la voz de su novio lo sacó de su ensoñación. —Pareciera que tuvieras una nube gris volando sobre tu cabeza. —Alya lo miró de inmediato con el ceño fruncido. —Ella cuenta contigo, pero hay días en que mejor es quedarse callados y esperar. Como me suele resultar contigo.

Aquello no pudo evitar causar una sonrisa, Nino solía ser una persona paciente, alguien que siempre la apoyaba y evitaba que terminara saliendo por la ventana al perseguir alguna noticia. Se había sorprendido de lo buena pareja que ambos eran. Ella era intrépida e inteligente, él era más comedido y centrado.

—Tienes razón, Nino. Además está con Adrien, posiblemente no haya podido con la felicidad de todo esto. —respondió Alya.

Se escuchó un gruñido a sus espaldas y pudieron ver a Lila que estaba caminando hacia las escaleras del edificio.

—¿Todo bien, Lila? —la preocupación de Alya era genuina.

La italiana sonrió con los ojos cerrados, y le dijo que tan solo se había golpeado el pie al dar un mal paso, se quejó levemente de dolor por su supuesta artritis para luego avanzar tan rápido como pudo. Aunque los morenos querían ayudarle, pero ella les comentó que no se preocuparan ya que de igual manera debía llegar al salón de clases. Por alguna razón, Nino notó que parecía estar molesta o quizás enfadada por algo. Sin embargo, la voz de Alya lo trajo al planeta tierra y se enfocó solo en ella, como siempre.

—Creo que deberíamos entrar, ellos ya llegarán. —dijo la morena con la satisfacción de que todo debería ir a mejor.

Aunque tuviera un presentimiento de que todo sería al revés.

[...]

—¡Marinette! ¡Por favor despierta! —la muchacha continuaba en un sueño profundo del que parecía que no iba a despertar. Tikki decidió gritarle en el oído. —¡Viene Adrien!

La chica se sobresaltó al escuchar aquello y corrió al baño, aún seguía medio dormida mientras se bañaba y escogía la ropa. Al menos estaba bien puesta, y a pesar de que no era la combinación de siempre, se había puesto una bella polera de color negro que se veía adorable con la jardinera rosa pálido. Por alguna razón, se sentía cómoda con la idea de ponerse unas zapatillas negras y tomarse el pelo como un tomate, en vez de sus típicas coletas. Tikki nunca había entendido cómo es que ella podía ser capaz de ponerse todo aunque estuviera muerta de sueño, pero aun así, incluso despierta, era capaz de hacer un desastre de casi cualquier cosa.

Sin embargo, cuando Sabine subió al altillo a buscar a su pequeña, se alegró al verla casi lista.

—Marinette, Adrien ha venido a buscarte para ir a la escuela. —dijo ella, pensaba en la alegría que se vería en el rostro de su hija al escucharle decir aquello, pero lo que vio le llamó la atención, no era normal. —¿Todo bien, mi amor?

Marinette sonrió de inmediato, debía preservar la mascareta de que todo estaba bien si es que planeaba que dejaran de hacerle preguntas, que la dejaran tomar las medidas que eran necesarias. Sus sueños los sentía como una profecía y haría lo que fuera necesario para que no se cumpliera.

—No es nada, mamá. —dijo con naturalidad, odiaba tener que mentir, pero era necesario... como siempre. —Me he puesto nerviosa, no creí que vendría a verme.

Sabine sonrió, su hija era muy intensa emocionalmente, lo había heredado de su marido y era de esas cosas que consideraba casi naturales de ella. Mientras ella fuera feliz, mientras su corazón se mantuviera intacto, la iba a dejar ser. Vio como ella terminaba de preparar sus cosas y bajaba a retirar las cosas del desayuno, se imaginó que comería en la escuela.

—Ten un muy bien día, mi cielo. Te amo. —dijo mientras la veía bajar las escaleras. Le hubiera gustado bajar a dejarla con Adrien, pero sabía lo mucho que se ofuscaría.

Su niña ya estaba grande y debía dejarla ser.

Marinette bajó rápidamente las escaleras de su casa para poder encontrarse con su padre y despedirse antes de ir a la escuela. Le dio un abrazo, uno que recompuso casi todas sus energías. No iba a dejar que esto le ganara, tomaría los resguardos que fueran necesarios, pero aquello no implicaba dejar de ser amiga de Adrien, solo mantener una distancia prudente.

Abrió la puerta y lo vio sonriente, su ánimo se fue deshaciendo lentamente, parecía que solo quedaba pretender hasta que esto dejara de doler.

¿Verdad?


	5. Los límites de la imaginación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette cree que todo está bajo control, tan solo la vida la odia. Adrien descubre un secreto, aunque en el fondo él ya lo sabía.

Marinette sentía que se iba a desmayar, no entendía por qué todo tenía que salirle al revés. Nada tenía sentido y estaba segura de que el destino la odiaba. Marinette no era una persona muy religiosa, pero debía confesar que en momentos como este, sentía que estaba pagando por alguna deuda kármica de una vida pasada. Su madre era una mujer budista no practicante, los valores de aquella religión más bien se habían adherido a su cuerpo como el color de sus ojos o su tono de piel, así era la vida y de una manera casi imperceptible es como se los había transmitido con el pasar de los años. Marinette creía firmemente en el karma, no podía evitarlo. Sonrió, con una mueca algo torcida.

—A-Adrien... M-Muy buenos días. —su voz temblaba, se sentía incómoda, pero una parte de ella no podía evitar atesorar aquel sentimiento, a fin de cuentas él la había venido a ver.

—Espero que hayas podido descansar. —sin saber muy bien qué decir, tan solo comentó lo más obvio.

La madre de la joven salió al ver que ninguno de los dos se movía y el tiempo seguí corriendo.

—Niños, si no se apuran llegarán tarde, después se ponen al día. —no sonaba molesta, lo había dicho con tal suavidad que los chicos de inmediato se desplazaron al edificio tras, por supuesto, haberse despedido.

Adrien, como de manera automática, tomó la mano de la chica para poder llegar antes a la sala de clases justo después de haber escuchado el timbre del colegio mientras ingresaban al edificio. Aquello, por las prisas, fue pasado por alto por la joven, su mente estaba enfocada de llegar lo antes posible. Corriendo a toda velocidad llegaron a la sala antes de que la profesora, una vez adentro, los ojos de sus compañeros estaban puestos sobre ellos. Marinette le quitó la mano de inmediato al joven, su rostro estaba enrojecido de la vergüenza.

Y algo hizo clic en la mente de Adrien en ese preciso instante.

Ambos tomaron asiento, sacaron sus materiales mientras la profesora entraba al salón. Marinette estaba demasiado avergonzada de todo, sentía como sus compañeros hablaban a sus espaldas, hasta las orejas le ardían. Adrien estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, había reconocido ese patrón de correr, esa manera de reaccionar y la velocidad con la que habían corrido ambos. Tan solo se negaba a aceptar la verdad, a menos de que tuviera una fuerte evidencia como para consolidar su hipótesis en ese momento, era mejor mantenerse en silencio. Lo que menos quería en estos momentos era empeorar la delicada relación entre ambos. Ella parecía haber entrado en confianza con él y lo atesoraba como nadie.

Ambos agradecieron que la profesora estaba allí para enfocarse en otra cosa.

—Buenos días, jóvenes, póngase a trabajar, quedan tan sólo 2 semanas para que puedan hacer entrega de su proyecto. —dijo ella, esperando que sus estudiantes se pusieran a trabajar de inmediato. —Pueden ir a la biblioteca por material adicional y hablar en parejas, pero que esté enfocado en el trabajo a realizar.

Ambos jóvenes llevaron el libro con el que planeaban escribir el ensayo a la biblioteca, sabían que era el lugar perfecto para poder avanzar en paz, debido a la extensión de aquella sala podrían revisar en extensión cómo escribirían aquel trabajo.

Bueno, ese era el plan.

Se escucha un estruendo en el patio de la escuela, Marinette se mordió el labio de la tensión, ambos deciden de manera instintiva salir ha la puerta, ambos entran en pánico al no saber cómo hacerlo para poder transformarse sin ser descubiertos. Parecían estar sincronizados, el resto de las personas decidieron esconderse, sin embargo ellos parecían estar congelados. Les tomó un par de segundos ver que la situación afuera se estaba poniendo más y más violenta, necesitaban reaccionar lo antes posible, corrieron juntos para poder esconderse, aún no sabían como despistar al otro, de igual manera sabían que lo lograrían. Es una de las esquinas donde no había gente de la biblioteca, la pareja decidió “refugiarse”, a fin de cuentas era lo más inteligente.

—Iré a mirar que los demás estén tranquilos. —dijo Marinette, dejando a Adrien solo. —Ya volveré.

Él quería rechistar, pero era lo mejor, así podría transformarse tranquilamente e ir a salvar el día una vez más. Se preguntaba si de verdad sería una buena idea dejarla sola. Finalmente, tras un par de segundos, asintió dejándola irse. Luego tendría tiempo para poder darle vueltas a la oleada de dudas que lo llenaban en ese momento ahora debía entrar en acción, salvar a quien fuera que haya caído en las garras de _Papillon_.

Hoy sería un largo día, otra vez.

Mientras tanto, Marinette salió disparada fuera de la biblioteca corriendo al baño más cercano, necesitaba transformarse ya. La gente buscaba dónde esconderse desesperada, por lo que lo mejor era meterse en el armario de la limpieza que quedaba más cerca.

Tan solo esperaba que nadie la hubiera visto.

Una vez transformada salió por la ventanilla del edificio para que no fueran a creer que ella estaba al interior del instituto, al aterrizar en el techo vio que Chat Noir la estaba esperando. Vio una mueca que parecía una sonrisa, quería decir algo, pero ambos héroes prefirieron apresurarse en resolver aquella desgracia de inmediato. La vida de las personas corría peligro.

La villana en cuestión se llamaba _Cookie Monster_ , una niña que había sido humillada por sus compañeros de clase de educación física al dejar visible su ropa interior del personaje de Plaza Sésamo. Su habilidad era transformar a los demás en galletas y luego comérselas con avidez. Era alta, con una piel morada, cabello amarillo y una jardinera azul profunda, de una textura peluda. Su voz chillona resultaba casi estridente. Era un evidente que era un peligro para las personas y debían detenerla lo antes posible.

—M’Lady, una desgracia solo podemos vernos cuando el desastre llama. —su tono era demasiado dramático, incluso para él mismo, puso su mano en la cara, tan solo para ir acorde de lo que decía. —No te rías.

—Eres un ridículo, pero esto podremos discutirlo una vez que hayamos resuelto este.. delicioso problema. —su tono era suave, aunque un poco más distante de lo habitual. Más incómodo.

Ambos bajaron con destreza y se dispusieron a pelear. La gente a su alrededor se alegró al ver que ellos habían llegado, por lo que en un acto de completa estupidez comenzaron a vitorearlos, aquello desencadenó más galletas para _Cookie Monster_.

—No importa qué es lo que hagan, al final del día seré yo quien me los coma. —dijo la villana, el símbolo de la mariposa se posó en su rostro. Escuchaba atentamente las ordenes de su maestro. —Primero deberé arrancarles sus Miraculous y luego me los podré comer.

Ladybug miró a la chica, con preocupación.

—No deberías comerte tus problemas, literalmente. —su voz era conciliadora, suave, amable. Como si supiera de lo que estaba hablando.

 _Cookie_ miró con algo de duda lo que estaba diciéndole.

—No sabes de lo que hablas. —tras decir aquello lanzó un rayo sus manos. —¡Así que cállate!

La mariposa volvió a aparecer en su rostro, ella miró al suelo, _Papillon estaba furioso_. La llamó irresponsable y que le quitaría sus poderes si es que no tenía más cuidado. Le debía esas joyas. La muchacha asustada asintió, su cuerpo estaba tenso y se dispuso a atacar físicamente a los héroes.

Los héroes esquivaban con destreza, pero estaban preocupados de lo erráticos que eran sus movimientos, se notaba la desesperación de la joven. Ladybug necesitaba hacer algo pronto, ella necesitaba liberarse de aquella mariposa.

—¡Lucky charm! —dijo con premura, se notaba su nerviosismo.

Casi parecía que ella no quería estar allí. Recibió una cinta de regalo, pero al contrario de otras ocasiones encontró la solución de inmediato, la chica atacó y la heroína esquivó el ataque, en ese momento saltó sobre ella atrapando sus manos como un regalo, se lo entregó a Chat Noir para que le destruyera el objeto maldito, una pulsera de Plaza Sésamo.

—Muchas gracias, M’Lady. No debiste. —dijo con voz cantarina. —Ni siquiera es mi cumpleaños.

Ella soltó una risita, él siempre lograba hacer que riera, de una u otra forma.

—Es que hoy celebramos tu no-cumpleaños. —respondió de forma juguetona.

Su espíritu había vuelto.

Chat usó su cataclismo en aquel accesorio y la mariposa fue liberada. Ladybug hizo lo de siempre y restauró todo a la normalidad, incluso las personas devoradas estaban como nuevas. Todos vitorearon nuevamente, había sido una corta batalla. Ella se había desvanecido dejándole con la víctima del villano en sus manos que parecía haber comprendido de inmediato qué había pasado. Al menos lo importante.

—¿Qué hice? —susurró la chica al mirar todos a su alrededor, antes de sollozar. —Esto lo va a empeorar todo…

Chat Noir se acercó con ternura, viendo que aún le quedaban unos minutos, la miró fijamente y sonrió.

—No te preocupes, estoy seguro que ellos van a entender. —su voz sonaba más madura de lo normal, como si fuera algo que Ladybug diría. —Y si no, necesitas otros amigos, eso es todo.

Dicho aquello, llevó nuevamente a la chica a la escuela y luego se fue a poder destransfomarse. Volvió a la biblioteca y encontró a Marinette en cuclillas, como si estuviera llorando. Se acercó con cuidado, no quería asustarla. Le dolía verla así, pero en particular no entendía por qué ella parecía tan angustiada, aunque eso se le podía fácilmente atribuir al estrés causado por el ataque del akuma.

Sin embargo, nunca había realmente visto a Marinette estresada por ello en todo el tiempo que llevaban estudiando juntos. Ella decía ser una cobarde, pero en más de una situación ella los había guiado a todos para salir del embrollo, los había protegido, como sólo una líder podría hacerlo… o alguien más. No, eso no era lo que importaba ahora, sentía la necesidad de consolarla, de calmarla. Aunque no estaba seguro de cómo eso iba a salir.

—¿Marinette, está todo bien? —lo usual hubiera haber tocado su hombro, pero se sentía incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera respetar su espacio. —Está todo bien, Ladybug y Chat Noir derrotaron al esbirro de Papillon, todo está bien.

Ella agitó la cabeza en negativa, apretó sus manos casi enterrándose las uñas, como si quisiera traerse a la realidad. Marinette comenzó a desesperarse, necesitaba mantenerse tranquila, él no había vuelto. Chat Noir estaba bien, ¿entonces por qué sentía que todo estaba mal? A fin de cuentas, el mundo seguía entero. Adrien hizo lo siguiente que pudo para intentar consolarla, la abrazó. Como lo hacía a veces _Gorila_ cuando había tormenta y él lo estaba acompañando a alguna parte. Quizás no fuera un hombre de muchas palabras, pero al menos sabía cómo calmarlo. Aquella acción fue bien recibido por la pelinegra, quien se apoyó en él intentando calmarse. Él decidió tomar una actitud más atrevida y acarició su cabello, aquello terminó el llanto y le permitió recobrar la compostura. Marinette se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que era él quien la estaba sosteniendo, en quién ella se estaba apoyando. Se sintió tan patética, débil. Indefensa y sin esperanzas. Respiró profundo y se secó las lágrimas, no había escapatoria, él preguntaría, y ahora no sabía cómo salirse de esa engorrosa situación ¡¿Es que el día no podía ir peor?!

—Gracias, Adrien. —su voz sonaba temblorosa, aun podía sentir la tristeza apoderándose de ella a momentos.

Él sonrió al verla más recompuesta, aunque parecía seguir atemorizada. Se alegró de corazón y su sonrisa se veía más radiante de lo usual.

—El miedo ya pasó, no te preocupes. El akuma ya fue vencido, todo está bien. —aquellas palabras al parecer tuvieron un efecto positivo en la joven. —Continuemos con lo que teníamos pendiente, dudo que vayan a cancelar las clases desde tan temprano si la situación está bajo control.

Ella sonrió complacida, él de verdad creía que ella estaba asustada por el villano, no iba preguntar. Era un verdadero alivio. Si hubiera sido Alya, le habría tenido que explicar hasta el más mínimo detalle, realmente la quería, era su mejor amiga, pero no sabía quedarse callada y no preguntar cuando no debía. No siempre era buena respetando límites y eso era incómodo.

—Si, gracias, Adrien. Es lo mejor. La profesora nos vendrá a preguntar después qué hemos hecho y será divertido decirle que nada. —ella se rio al decir aquello. Se levantó junto con su compañero, había un ensayo que terminar.

Ambos se movieron en búsqueda de sus cosas, nada se había movido de lugar, había, entonces, que pretender que todo estaba bien, era lo mejor. Se sentaron con calma y cogieron los materiales con los que se pondrían a investigar.

—¿En dónde habíamos quedado? —preguntó Adrien mientras revisaba lo que habían anotado. —Ah, si...

Marinette se desconectó por un momento, no era capaz de escuchar qué decía Adrien, tan solo seguir el dulce sonido de su voz. Se sentía tan desorientada por momentos, y él era tan dulce con ella. Se mordió el labio inconscientemente, necesitaba un respiro, lavarse la cara y volver a ser la misma de siempre. Ella se lo debía. Se disculpó y corrió las cosas, su libreta de bocetos quedó abierta, mientras ella salía al baño.

—Podrías echarle un ojo, ¿no crees, niño? —Plagg se había escapado de su bolsillo y comenzó a mirar las cosas de Marinette, esperaba encontrar alguna delicia entre sus cosas.

—¡Plagg! ¡Detente! —su voz intentaba mantenerse lo más silenciosa posible, aunque no era muy fácil con él sacándole de quicio. —Son sus cosas, no tienes permiso a meterte. Ay, por Dios, un día de estos te van a descubrir y será mi fin como Chat Noir...

Entre la pelea con el kwami la libreta se movió y cayó al piso, abierta de par en par en el boceto de la boina que Ladybug le había regalado hace unos días, su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez mientras su cabeza repasaba a toda velocidad todas las veces que había creído descubrir la identidad de la heroína moteada. Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro, la había encontrado.

—Mi terroncito va a estar muuuy enojada... —susurró el gatito mientras reconocía esa expresión en el rostro de Adrien.

Él lo sabía, Marinette y Ladybug eran la misma persona. Ella estaba sufriendo por algo y lo único que quería era aliviar ese dolor.

_Las manecillas del reloj comenzaron a avanzar nuevamente._


	6. La rueda del destino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El caos y la solución, al final no habían cambiado nada. La rueda del destino parecía empecinada en volver a repetir los hechos.

Marinette se lavó la cara con esmero, necesitaba salir de aquella engorrosa situación, dejar de quererlo, tal y como se lo había prometido hace _no tanto_. Es que no _podía_ ser tan difícil, ¿sería que ella era débil de espíritu? Quizás lo mejor sería ver al Maestro Fu y pedirle ayuda, era muy probable que él tuviera una respuesta, algo que le ayudase dejar todo esto atrás.

—No seas tan exigente contigo misma. —una dulce voz se escuchó en sus espaldas. —Debe ser difícil el estar cerca de un chico tan maravilloso que no es capaz de ver lo que sientes por él. —la joven se giró para ver que Lila estaba a su espalda, su voz se volvió un poco más entristecida aunque cargada de ironía. —Posiblemente sea porque no vales lo suficiente… pero siempre podrás ser su querida amiga…

Lila soltó una risita, realmente estaba disfrutando toda esa situación, no podía evitarlo.

—Gracias, Lila, tus palabras de aliento me hacen sentir mejor. A fin de cuentas, yo soy su amiga, tú ni siquiera para eso cuentas. —le respondió la pelinegra, no le gustaba jugar a su mismo nivel, pero no estaba interesada en tener que lidiar con ella en estos momentos. Su cabeza era más que suficiente.

Lila se enfureció al escuchar aquellas palabras, esa mocosa impertinente ya se las pagaría. Por ahora que disfrutara con la presencia de Adrien, él sería todo suyo, cuando su plan estuviera listo.

Marinette, no queriendo que las cosas se salieran de control y poder continuar con su trabajo, salió del baño, dejando a la otra cavilando, le molestaba de sobremanera no ser capaz de controlarse, de perder los estribos con esa arpía. Siempre le tenía que responder, siempre tenía que ser mejor, al final estaba a su nivel.

—Yo soy mejor que esto… —dijo disgustada mientras caminaba hacia la biblioteca.

Sintió a Tikki moverse en el bolso, como si le pidiera que por favor no fuera tan dura consigo misma, pero es que no podía evitarlo, a fin de cuentas ella era Ladybug, debía mantenerse a la altura de lo que se esperaba de ella.

O lo que ella creía, más bien.

Respiró profundo y puso su cara de _todo está bien_. Abrió la puerta y se dirigió donde Adrien la estaba esperando. El chico parecía tener las mejillas rojas y sonrisa se había suavizado. Había algo perturbadoramente encantador en cómo la miraba que hizo sentir increíblemente incómoda a Marinette.

—Bueno, ¿en qué estábamos? —su voz suave, se volvía repetir en la cabeza de Adrien, una, dos, mil veces. —¿Adrien, estás bien?

Una sonrisa boba se asomó por su cara, no sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta, aunque siquiera era difícil.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes. —despabiló un poco, debía concentrarse. —Habíamos quedado en que harías un resumen y yo buscaría bibliografía de respaldo.

Como siempre, la habilidad de Adrien de estar distraído y poder de todas maneras poner atención a los detalles le evitaban quedar como un estúpido ante la mujer más importante de su vida, bueno, después de su madre. Sabía que ahora lo que necesitaba era ponerse en campaña de enamorar a Marinette, aunque no estaba seguro de cómo proceder, de alguna manera ella parecía siempre rehuirle.

Él lo lograría.

[...]

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —había sorpresa genuina en su voz, sentía que iba a palidecer. —Minibug... ¿qué ha pasado?

Bunix miró como la línea temporal volvía a variar, los sucesos de alguna forma se volvían a repetir y el destino parecía empecinado en continuar como antes. Había algunos cambios, pequeños, pero él volvía a besarla, le declaraba sus sentimientos y por mucho que ella se resistía, al final comenzaban a salir y el destino comenzaba a correr de nuevo. Suspiró con pesadez, no sabía que pensar, pero parecía que lo que ella había hecho no fue suficiente, pobre Marinette, parecía que tendría que vivir esta situación de nuevo.

Y no es como que lo mereciera.

—Lo mejor será ir a buscarla ahora. Esto no puede esperar.

Ella podía sentir en sus espaldas, justo antes de que se fuera a meter al agujero de conejo, como aquella presencia se estaba riendo de ella. Podría lidiar con eso después. Ahora era su deber encontrar la manera de _arreglar_ el incidente de Chat Blanc, encontrar la manera en que la línea temporal fuera como ella sabía que debía ir. Con Ladybug y Chat Noir juntos luchando contra _esa_ persona, aquel nuevo Papillon.

Miró el tiempo que debía ser, uno o dos días después de que había evitado el primer incidente, no quería que Marinette se sintiera sobrecargada con la situación de encargarse de Chat Blanc tan encima, pero tampoco podía darse el lujo de esperar demasiado. Sabía que era perfecto.

Era de noche en el exterior, se apareció en la habitación de Marinette a sabiendas que ella aparecería en unos 2 minutos y 13 segundos, después de haber cenado con sus padres y terminado la tarea. Ella no debía estar tan cansada, por lo que recordaba de haber visto previamente, se mordió el pulgar con fastidio, realmente no quería tener que estar allí, nuevamente haciendo que ella solucionase el problema, sabía que como Bunix no tenía como intervenir directamente, pero no significaría que no habría personas que casualmente pasaran por alguno de los portales y pudieran hacerse cargo de la... situación en cuestión.

A fin de cuentas ella era la perfecta Ladybug.

—Hola, Minibug.

[...]

_Un petit chat sur un toit, se languit sans sa Lady…_

No era cierto, no era posible, ella se había encargado de aquella situación, pero allí estaba él sentado en el techo de aquel edificio, con el cuerpo cargado de tristeza, de dolor, uno del que ella sabía que era culpable, aunque no estaba segura por qué lo era. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, que su pecho palpitaba con fuerza, le dolía el estómago, quería llorar en aquel momento.

El chico de traje felino blanco sintió las pisadas, las reconocía, aquel aroma, una mezcla perfecta de rosas, lavanda y frutilla, ¿sería ella? Tenía que ser ella. Se giró abruptamente y la vio, afligida, allí estaba, su Lady, su princesa, lo único que podría darle sentido a su vida y que le fue cruelmente arrebatado... por aquel bastardo.

—¿M’Lady, eres tú verdad? —necesitaba acercarse, sentirla nuevamente en sus brazos. Besarla. —¡Pensé que te había perdido por siempre!

No eran las mismas palabras, aun así se acercó nuevamente a ella, seguía en shock, sin entender cómo se habían dado las cosas.

—Chat Blanc... —con tan solo decirlo en voz alta, sentía que su corazón se iba a romper nuevamente. —Pero si yo... pensé que había sido suficiente... —su voz se fue apagando, tal y como un susurro, cargado de tantas emociones.

Le había vuelto a fallar...

—Pero si ahora estás aquí... —su voz sonaba llena de regocijo. Su velocidad era impresionante, no recordaba que él se había acercado tan rápido. —Podremos arreglarlo todo... sí tan solo...¡!

Las lágrimas salían descontroladas de sus ojos azules como el cielo, su pequeño cuerpo fue envuelto por los brazos de Chat Blanc, ella lo había lastimado y aún así él intentaba consolarla. ¿En qué clase de persona se había vuelto? Probablemente una muy egoísta, débil, inútil.

—Chat Blanc, debo encontrar el akuma, es la única manera en la que podré liberarte de las garras de ese hombre. —dijo ella, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho, podía sentir como los latidos del joven se aceleraban. —Por favor, déjame ayudarte. Te lo debo.

Hace cuanto que el chico no había recibido afecto alguno, ya había perdido la cuenta, le hacía falta aquella proximidad, su abrazo se relajó, ella acercó sus manos a su rostro, ambos lloraban silenciosamente.

—Sálvame. —susurró.

Ella no podía perder el tiempo, no había tiempo para lágrimas, para estupideces como sus sentimientos, lo único que importaban eran los de él, su bienestar, recobrar lo que él había perdido. Todo por culpa de ella.

—Perdóname. —dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos, con una nueva convicción. Energías que creía extintas.

En ese instante sintió sus labios, se sentían más fríos de lo que había esperado. Aunque no había esperado en un inicio que él le diera un beso en su frente con tanto afecto, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Ya estás acá, lo único que necesito son tus... —¡Dios! Esa mirada llena de locura volvía a estar allí. —¡MIRACULOUS!

Ella se soltó de su agarre, bajó la mano con delicadeza y tomó su cascabel, recordaba que ahí es donde antiguamente la mariposa estaba escondida. Debía estar allí nuevamente, estaba segura de eso. Él comenzó a atacarla, se veía reticente a usar sus habilidades, como si tuviera miedo de matarla en el proceso. Rompió el cascabel sin éxito, por lo que se puso a huir.

—Lo único que haces es romper más mi corazón, Marinette.

Aquellas palabras la congelaron en el momento, ella estaba segura de no haber cometido el mismo error nuevamente, pero parecía que aun así él había logrado descubrirla, y ella... ¿lo habría rechazado esta vez? Ya no sentía seguridad de nada más, salvo un pequeño detalle, debía encontrar nuevamente la manera de volver y arreglarlo todo. Tropezó al caer y estaba segura de que se había lastimado el tobillo, la magia de Tikki era lo único que evitaba que fuera doloroso.

No tanto como verlo ahora, sumido en la desesperación.

—Tú no deberías saberlo.

Él sonrió al acercarse lentamente, de nuevo había vuelto esa actitud elegante, lenta, casi afectuosa de caminar, su corazón latía desbocado. Buscó una vía de escape. Debía dar con ella lo antes posible, el ambiente se volvía sofocante.

—Ese nunca fue un problema, si tan solo hubiera sabido. Si te hubiera protegido. —su voz cargaba ¿arrepentimiento? —Pero yo ya entendí por qué _él_ quería tanto encontrar nuestros Miraculous, tú ya lo debes saber, si se juntan...

—Podrás pedir un deseo, arreglarlo todo... —susurró, repitiendo aquellas palabras que ya había escuchado. —Y así podríamos amarnos nuevamente.

Una sonrisa casi espeluznante apareció en su rostro, comenzó a asentir. Era como si ella le entendiera. ¿Pero entonces por qué se resistía tanto?

—Si ya lo sabes, ¿por qué no me permites regresar las cosas a la normalidad? —era evidente que se estaba enojando, debía continuar con cuidado si no quería volver a aquella horrorosa situación. —Tu Lucky Charm no podrá resolver lo que pasó ese día, espero que lo entiendas. Hizo una pausa, una risita se escapó para luego caer en carrera hacia ella. —¡No, no lo entiendes!

Ella reaccionó con premura y lo esquivó, cogió el bastón e intentó romperlo, nuevamente había errado, pero eso no significaría que alguno de los dos se daría por vencido.

—Fue nuestro amor lo que causo esto. —su voz ronca, casi sonaba como si la estuviera culpando. —Si tan solo hubieras confiado en mí, si me hubieras dicho. —sus ojos nuevamente estaban llenos de lágrimas, nuevamente la culpa aparecía en su rostro. —¡Nunca he sido lo suficientemente...! — Inhaló profundo. —Eso ya no importa. Tú ya no me amas, nada tiene sentido.

Ella sabía que venía después, él la amenazaría con destruirlo todo. Sintió las piernas flaquear mientras pensaba en cómo poder acercarse y arrebatarle el objeto maldito de una buena vez.

—No me puedo matar, ni importa cuantas veces intenté gastar mis nueve vidas, nada me puede matar, quitarme el anillo tampoco ayuda. —era el mismo chico, pero a la vez no lo era. —Tú no quieres que pida el deseo, entonces lo único que puedo hacer es matarte y al fin podré cumplir mi deseo.

La sangre se le heló, el chico comenzó a lanzar pequeñas bolas de energía con las que ella sabía que desintegrarían todo a su paso, la adrenalina hizo de las suyas, necesitaba reorganizarse, detenerlo. Chat Noir siempre era predecible, pero sabía que su versión akumatizada tenía algo adicional, ella no sabía cuál sería su siguiente movimiento.

—¡Chat _Noir_! —gritó ella, al intentar emboscarlo. —Lucky Charm.

Un labial, aquello era lo que había aparecido, se quedó congelada al verlo ¿qué era lo que ese objeto le quería decir? Él la sorprendió al agarrarla de frente, pero así fue que comprendió lo que debía hacer.

—Tan sólo déjame arreglarlo todo, para que volvamos a amarnos. Para que vuelvas a amarme. —su voz, de nuevo, parecía taladrarle los oídos. —Y no soy Chat _Noir_ , sino Blanc.

Ella lo besó mientras le quitaba el cinturón, no supo por qué tuvo el impulso, pero ahí estaba, probando nuevamente aquellos labios que sabían de una extraña manera a lo prohibido.

—No importa qué, tu siempre serás mi querido Chat _Noir_ , no importa cuánto lo niegues. —rompió el objeto y la maldita mariposa por fin salió de su escondite, liberándolo en el proceso. —Yo te libero del mal, te atrapé, adiós pequeña mariposa.

Se sintió a salvo al seguir abrazándolo y que él volviera a su traje de negro, aquel que le traía calma ver. Sus ojos verdes, llenos de brillo y aquella cabellera rubia que ahora se movía suavemente mientras los ojos del chico se habrían llenos de confusión.

—Yo... ¿Qué hice? —su titubeo flaqueaba mientras más observaba a sus alrededores. Su rostro estaba lleno de terror, tenía pequeños recuerdos de lo que había sucedido, aunque luego se iba a _blanco_.

Ella sonrió, al menos él ya había regresado a la normalidad, sin embargo, su rostro estaba cargado de tristeza, ahora era Ladybug quien estaba inmersa en el arrepentimiento.

—Al final, lo único que puedo hacerte es sufrir. —dijo Ladybug llena de dolor, se mordió el labio antes de encontrar el _agujero del conejo_ , debía volver a casa y encontrar el hecho que había cambiado las cosas.

Justo antes de que ella le tomara la mano.

—Entonces tú no has entendido nada... —dijo él, su mirada amorosa hizo que su corazón se rompiera aún más.

Él la dejó irse, a sabiendas que arreglaría el desastre que había hecho ahora.

Una vez que estaba con Bunix, comenzó a repasar qué había pasado, pero no era capaz de recordar nada, si tan solo pudiera saber qué había pasado. Todo era una enorme confusión. Marinette quería ponerse a llorar, su poder desaparecería si es que no se apresuraba a dar con la respuesta.

—Esa mañana no debías haber llevado tu libreta de diseños, esa libreta de diseños. —Bunix dijo, su tono solemne contrastaba con la vergüenza que le provocaba tener que hacerle esto a ella.

Marinette no se merecía esto, pero era la única forma en la que comprendía que no volvería a aparecer aquel akuma. Necesitaba detener el fin de Francia. La pelinegra asintió con vergüenza y esperó que Bunix le abriera el portal para viajar a aquella mañana, mientras estaba arreglándose y se metía al baño, se coló dejando escondido su libreta de diseños y arregló todo con la cura milagrosa.

Ladybug desapareció mientras las catarinas resolvían lo que había pasado.

_Sin embargo, la ignorancia no siempre podría salvarlos de lo inevitable._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé que tanto poder decir, no he podido actualizar tan rápido como hubiera querido, pero me seguiré esmerando que sea una buena historia, espero que le guste.
> 
> Cariños desde un rincón del mundo ❤️


	7. Una taza de chocolate y sonrisas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunix revisa el futuro y ve lo que tanto Adrien como Marinette construyen. Y el final inevitable de esta tragedia.

Bunix necesitaba entender qué había pasado exactamente, Marinette parecía completamente en shock respecto a lo sucedido en el futuro, ella balbuceaba sobre haberlo detenido, que no era posible. El miedo parecía paralizarla a momentos, pero no dudo un segundo una vez que vio exactamente _ese_ futuro dentro de la _Madriguera_ , le sorprendió la entereza con la que corrió para solucionarlo, una vez más.

Ella era la Ladybug perfecta, estaba segura de eso.

Era por eso que necesitaba revisar qué era lo que había pasado para brindarle la luz que ella era incapaz de ver en ese momento. Mientras repasaba todo, no pudo evitar morderse el labio nerviosa y llena de culpabilidad. Había sido tan cruel con Minibug, ella no lo merecía.

—Perdóname... —dijo mientras habría un agujero del tiempo y observaba la situación después de que ella había vuelto en el tiempo.

Le dolía el ver como su amiga sufría en silencio, darse cuenta del daño causado le provocaba nauseas. No había mucho que podía hacer, se lo debía.

[...]

_Adrien, una vez que entendió todo, sentía que el corazón le iba a explotar, por supuesto que lo tenía. Aunque no se sentía estúpido, sino más bien ingenuo. Siempre. Demasiado. Ingenuo. Pero debía entenderla, eran demasiados los misterios que rodeaban a aquella joven y aunque comprendía una parte importante de ellos, debía confesar que seguía muy confundido por la forma de ser de ella._

_Se sentía proclive a buscar en aquel cuaderno qué más habría allí, quizás una pista de este puzle, pero la culpa de estar invadiendo la privacidad de una_ amiga _. Se detuvo un segundo, él siempre la había tratado como una amiga y, aunque quisiera, estaba seguro de que su padre se negaría a que ella tuviera una relación con cualquier otro ser humano, a penas y soportaba la idea de que Nino fuera su amigo. De hecho, había muchos momentos en que le remarcaba lo_ inadecuado _que era el moreno como amigo._

_—¿Qué voy a hacer? —pensó mientras escuchaba pasos cerca de él. —Rayos¡!_

_No esperaba que ella demorara tan poco en el baño, sin embargo su mente se congelo de inmediato al poner atención en las semejanzas de ella y Ladybug. Aunque hoy el peinado de Marinette era poco habitual, solían ambas llevar coletas terminadas en cintas, un cabello negro azulado como la noche, sus ojos grandes, llenos de brillo, azules como el cielo. Ella llegó con una expresión extraña, abstraída, quizás reprochándose algo. Sintió sus mejillas recalentarse al perderse en sus labios y en las enormes ganas que tenía en ese instante de besarla._

_Se había sentido tan perdido hasta ese momento, y ahora todo parecía cobrar sentido._

_La escuchó mover la boca, su voz era tan dulce y calmada, no estaba seguro de lo que dijo, pero intuyó que buscaba retomar el tema del proyecto, la planificación específicamente. Por la reacción de ella había acertado._

_“_ Concéntrate, Adrien. _” La naturalidad del reproche, con la sensación adicional de Plagg dando vueltas en su bolsillo lo trajeron a la realidad y fue capaz de ponerse a trabajar de una vez por todas._

_Obviamente sin dejar de pensar en qué era lo que debía hacer para que ella se fijara en él, al menos en Chat Noir. Para su suerte recordó que ella le había pedido que se vieran en su casa la noche anterior. Bueno, no se lo había pedido, pero sí había aceptado la oferta._

_—Somos un equipo imparable. —su voz sonó extraña, la frase intentaba sonar llena de confianza, al menos así sonaba en su cabeza. ¿Por qué no era así una vez afuera? —¿No crees, Marinette?_

_Ella asintió con una sonrisa, parecía algo avergonzada._

[...]

Bunix aceleró unas semanas, al parecer ella no había cometido ninguna indiscreción y no entendía cómo las cosas evolucionaron de esa forma. De manera inconsciente mordió su pulgar mientras seguía buscando.

Su corazón latía desbocado, sentía que estaba en una carrera y que claramente estaba perdiendo. La sanidad mental de su amiga estaba en juego, era evidente su conflicto, las mentiras que la estaban comiendo viva. El tener que pretender cuando lo único que necesitaba en ese instante alguien que pudiera entenderla, alguien que la pudiera realmente escuchar.

Lo único bueno era que el _tiempo_ no era un problema.

[...]

_Chat Noir había visitado en secreto a Marinette desde un par de días, no le gustaba la idea de dejarla sola en especial porque su semblante apagado era cada vez más notorio, su espíritu alegre opacado siempre por una sensación de hostigamiento. Alya en más de una ocasión preguntó, pero las evasivas parecían no tener fin. Aquello, sin embargo, en vez de debilitar esa amistad parecía simplemente darle una nueva arista._

_Había que darle tiempo al tiempo._

_Adrien no era alguien que pudiera hacer mucho, fuera de preparar el proyecto y estudiar en su_ casa, _o lo que se suponía debía ser aquel enorme edificio donde vivía. Cuando la chica estaba lo suficientemente enfocada en estudiar o lograba distraerse lo suficiente, su tono de voz cambiaba y se notaba llena de inspiración, llena de vida. El problema que al llegar a la realidad volvía a estar sumida en sus pensamientos._

_Aquella noche, Marinette miraba con melancolía las estrellas, sus emociones estaban en una parte escondida de su cabeza, su rostro, usualmente sumamente expresivo, tenía ahora solo una morisqueta apática. Chat Noir siempre la vigilaba desde lo lejos antes de acercarse, pues debido a lo seguido que solía dejarse caer en aquella casa, cualquiera podría concluir que conocía a aquella persona, volverlo noticia. Y porque así era más fácil el poder ver a la verdadera Marinette que se ocultaba con aquellas estúpidas excusas que nadie compraba._

_Sentía como Plagg le recriminaba sus acciones, pero él estaba aún algo molesto con el pequeño Dios, sabía que él había dado con la identidad de Ladybug, muy posiblemente desde el inicio y no le había querido decir una pista siquiera. Pero comprendía las razones, solía ser demasiado impulsivo y deseaba hacerlo bien, no quería espantarla._

_Marinette cada vez se ponía más nerviosa alrededor de Chat Noir y más vivaz con Adrien, al menos, su actuación robótica lo trataba casi como al resto. En cambio con Chat Noir era muy usual que la chica terminara rompiendo algo, se enredara con las ideas que tenía en mente y se trapicaba con alguna frase algo más mordaz por parte del superhéroe._

_Con ello, debía concluir que las personalidades de los kwamis afectaban de alguna manera al portador. O quizás de que Marinette se estaba enamorando de él. Siempre había espacios para errores, a fin de cuentas, solía equivocarse al interpretar todas las señales de la joven Dupain-Cheng._

_—Siempre había creído que sería más fácil una vez que supiera la verdad. —se dijo en su habitación mientras repasaba las últimas semanas de arduo trabajo y estudio de la chica de sus sueños. —Siempre soñé con besarla en la plaza al frente de la torre Eiffel, tras haber dicho mis sentimientos._

_—¿Qué te detiene, chico? —preguntó con algo de ironía, molestia, Plagg._

_Adrien se avergonzó al pensar en la respuesta más obvia._

_—Mi padre no me dejaría, posiblemente sería peor que con Nino. —su tono se sostuvo al pensar en eso. —Pero eso no me quita la posibilidad de hacerlo como Chat Noir. Es lo más práctico._

_Su muchacho había crecido tanto, de ello estaba seguro, pero había un sabor amargo en aquella tensión entre ambos. Demasiados secretos probablemente, no era capaz de ver un buen futuro en todo ello._

_Al final del día, ellos siempre atraerían a la mala suerte._

[...]

_Esa tarde no había sido su plan el escucharla a escondidas, tan solo hizo lo que acostumbraba, el visitarla de vez en cuando y pasar tiempo con ella. A fin de cuentas, necesitaba conocer a Marinette si es que planeaba enamorarla de una vez por todas._

_—No sé a qué te refieres, Alya. —hizo una pequeña pausa. —No, tú escúchame. No resultó, fueron meses, dos años en realidad, de estar persiguiéndolo sin conseguir nada. ¿Por qué no mejor simplemente me doy por vencida y lo dejo estar? ¿De qué me sirve perseguir a alguien que le gusta alguien más? —se escuchaba molesta. —ÉL no es para mí, entiéndelo. Yo no le intereso y él ya no a mí. Lo que haré será poner el ojo en alguien que si me quiera. Me lo merezco._

_Su corazón estaba agitado, obviamente Alya seguía tratando de emparejar a Mari con alguien más._

_—Comprendo que estés preocupada, pero por favor no insistas. No me siento cómoda con esto, no me gusta que sigas queriendo que Adrien y yo salgamos. El destino ya me dejó en claro que no somos el uno para el otro, me quiero enamorar de alguien más._

_Su corazón saltó de alegría, aunque había algo amargo en el fondo de esa felicidad._

[...]

_El contacto de sus labios había sido por un leve instante, pero se había sentido eterno. No había como poder evadir aquel deseo que ambos venían acumulando desde hace tanto, Chat Noir se había convertido en un refugio de tanto la vida de Marinette como la superheroína, sorprendentemente con la faceta civil había una complicidad que ni siquiera había sido capaz de construir con la chica de traje moteado._

_Ella retrocedió de inmediato, su rostro estaba completamente enrojecido. El chico no pudo evitar mirar sus labios, se veían tan apetecibles, quería probarlos nuevamente. Pero ambos dudaron, ella se relamió los labios, como si quisiera sentir un pequeño fragmento de lo que había podido vivir en aquel pequeño segundo. Ninguno quiso decir una sola palabra, no hallaban cómo empezar y sus cabezas estaban llenas de ideas revoloteaban caóticas, continuaron viendo aquella película que ninguno de los dos había puesto atención, sintieron la inclinación de volver a aquella posición tan acogedora y cómoda en donde todo había empezado. Marinette titubeó, pero Chat no pudo verlo como otra cosa que no fuera un avance de lo que esperaba en el futuro. Él la inclinó sobre sí mismo, recostando su cuerpo un poco más hacia atrás para evitar que ella se sintiera incómoda, más de lo que ya estaba. Su corazón latía rápidamente, sentía como sus manos sudaban debajo del traje y no podía evitar repasar aquel beso en su mente, una y otra vez._

_Así tampoco podía ella._

[...]

Dios, esta historia era un sueño, se notaba la devoción y el cuidado que Adrien tenía de manera directa con la chica, mientras ella mitigaba el dolor que provocaba aquellas cosas que no podía decir con su paciencia y atención. Sintió un miedo atravesando su espalda, nada parecía tener sentido.

—¡Demonios! —se sentía demasiado frustrada con todo.

Sintió unos ojos que la miraban fijamente en su espalda, suspiró resignada. Hoy no tenía tiempo para él, tampoco es que valiera la pena siquiera. Lo que debería hacer es simplemente dedicarse a su verdadero trabajo y ver qué había ocurrido en realidad.

[...]

 _Adrien había decidido aprovechar uno de los viajes de negocios de su padre, a través de Nathalie, como excusa perfecta para poder salir esa tarde a un picnic en el Jardín de Versalles de_ incognito _con ella. Llevaba meses tratando de convencerla de salir, solos ellos dos. Chat Noir y Marinette. No es como que le estuviera pidiendo que fueran novios, aunque lo tenía en la punta de la lengua, se moría de ganas de hacer aquella pregunta. Pero se notaba la indecisión, a fin de cuentas no era una decisión fácil de tomar, por mucho que fuera la más eficiente para él._

_Aún quedaban un par de horas antes de que se tuvieran que reunir, necesitaba ropa adecuada que no dejase ver que él era Chat Noir, aunque tampoco Adrien Agreste. Algo convincente, algo que combinara bien. Algo que dentro de los 48 minutos que llevaba buscando no parecía encontrar, lleno de exasperación se agarró el rostro, quería gritar, pero debía mantenerse en silencio._

_Necesitaba tranquilizarse y coger algo que fuera perfecto._

_—¿Puedes dejar de entrar en pánico y coger el polerón que tu novia te dio hace un par de meses atrás? —la voz de Plagg sonaba cabreada, pero había una sonrisa socarrona que se parecía burlar de su propia estupidez._

_Dentro de su enorme closet recordó donde había escondido aquella prenda, era un polerón sencillo de algodón, de color verde con el interior negro, un bolsillo tipo canguro y ligeramente abultado con puños ajustados que permitían mantener calientitas las manos en invierno, tomó una polera plana de_ Gabriel’s _y se dispuso a buscar un pantalón que no destacara demasiado entre sus prendas. Cogió unos botines que le habían gustado de la última sesión de fotos en las que tuvo que trabajar. Su vestimenta estaba lista y ahora solo quedaba preparar los últimos detalles para sorprender a su pequeña princesa._

_Tras seguir dando vueltas, revisando que todo estuviera en su lugar y vestido como debía, le envió un mensaje a Marinette a través del teléfono que había comprado exclusivamente para hablar con ella, se encontrarían en la estación de metro cercana a la casa de ella y tomarían el tren con destino al castillo de Versalles, tal y como lo habían acordado. La mera idea del viaje en tren le parecía la cita más divertida, sonrió al pensar en eso. Se saboreaba los labios de la emoción, el solo hecho de verla hacía que su corazón latiera con tal fuerza que no era capaz de hacer más._

_Al dar la hora acordada cogió unos lentes de sol, se transformó y corrió en dirección a su casa, cerca de allí podría destransformarse para poder ir con ella sin llamar demasiado la atención. El día estaba nubloso y brillante, no era un día particularmente frío para ser primavera, pero estaba lo suficientemente fresco como para que apresurara el paso. De igual manera la adrenalina lo mantenía con la temperatura perfecta._

_Ella lo estaba esperando, fue algo extraño que llegara a la hora, pero al parecer no era el único que estaba emocionado con aquella salida. Se veía tan hermosa, con un gorro de lana con orejitas de gato, un enorme suéter de lana rosado con puntitos negros que le cubría hasta 4 dedos sobre la rodilla, unas medias negras y sus típicos zapatos rosados. Su cabello estaba suelto, era tan inusual, pero se le veía muy bien._

_—¡Marinette! —su tono juguetón hizo que ella se girara a mirarlo de inmediato. —¿Vamos?_

_Ella le había sonreído, tras saludarle con bastante afecto. Ella llevaba una canasta y él su mochila con las cosas para una bonita salida. Inconscientemente él tomó su mano para iniciar el viaje y, al contrario de otras veces, ella no opuso resistencia alguna, pagaron los tickets del metro para poder emprender aquel viaje de unos 40 minutos en total. Tras subirse al tren y coger asientos, él relajó su expresión._

_—¿Has tenido mucho que hacer en el colegio? —preguntó, a sabiendas de la respuesta. Había que mantener las apariencias._

_Ella inconscientemente se movió el cabello hacia atrás, estaba ligeramente sonrojada mientras intentaba articular sus ideas._

_—Pudimos entregar este trabajo del que te había hablado, en los exámenes no me fue tan mal gracias a un amigo y las cosas van bastante bien en general. —dijo, su voz sonaba inquieta, nerviosa, pero su expresión contrastaba al mostrar una sonrisa radiante. —Además de tu enorme ayuda con física, no sé que habría sido de mí sino hubieras ayudado._

_Se sentía tan bien escucharla decir aquello. Era lo único que quería lograr, verla sonreír nuevamente y él estaba dispuesto a preservarla así, sin importar el precio._

[...]

_Besar a Marinette era una droga, un deleite sensorial que amenazaba con llevarse su cordura y atraparlo hasta el fin del mundo. Había aprendido a quererla, a amarla, comprender que era una chica llena de inseguridades, que cometía errores, y aquello solo había hecho que su enorme amor creciera más y más. Se sentía tan feliz con el solo verla, con el poder acompañarla, el estar allí para ella incluso cuando parecía que no lo necesitaba._

_Marinette se había vuelto una_ verdadera amiga _para Adrien, pero con Chat era otra persona, muchísimo más apasionada, más entregada y feliz. Aquello le provocaba un ligero dolor en el pecho, nada parecía tener sentido, pero no renegaría de la inmensa felicidad que sentía en ese instante. Jamás._

_Chat Noir era de quien se había enamorado, con quien debía estar._

[...]

_Ella le había dado el sí, ellos eran novios. Bueno, Chat Noir y Marinette. Ese era el verdadero problema, bueno, no es que lo hubiera realmente, eran solo pequeños detalles. El tener que jugar al secreto era más mortificante de lo que había anticipado, finalmente podía estar con la mujer que amaba, pero tener que pretender que no pasaba nada era una tortura, en especial porque ahora comprendía tanto a Marinette._

_Él sabía que ella había estado enamorada de él, de Adrien Agreste, sin embargo, era más fácil pretender que no sabía nada, era más fácil porque creía que era la única manera en la que no la lastimaría. Estaba tan equivocado, por Dios._

_Se encontraba en su habitación, reflexionando el cómo se habían dado las cosas y la dualidad de sus sentimientos, era feliz cuando era Chat Noir y aún más miserable como Adrien. Ella había empezado a ser más distante con Adrien, se la veía incómoda. ¿Sería que ella aún tenía sentimientos por él? Negó con la cabeza._

_—Me voy a volver loco... —suspiró pesadamente, quería abrazarla, quería sentirla en sus brazos y besarla._

_Ella era suya, no importaba si Chat Noir o Adrien, a fin de cuentas eran la misma persona... ¿verdad?_

_Plagg miraba con tristeza a su portador, él no estaba listo para poder salir con ella. Las garras de Gabriel estaban tan extendidas que sentía que jamás sería libre, y el pequeño kwami muy bien lo sabía._

_—Plagg, transfórmame. —su voz sonaba suave, hipnótica, llena de confusión._

_Salió por la ventana y corrió en dirección a su casa, nada más tenía sentido. Ella era lo único que le hacía sentir un ápice de felicidad, una de la cual como Adrien le estaba vedada ¿Es que acaso necesitaba ser más miserable para que la vida le dejara en paz? ¿Qué más le debía a esta vida para que le permitieran ser realmente feliz?_

_Aterrizó con sutileza en el balcón de Marinette, el clima frío hacía todo más incómodo, quería estar en sus brazos y sentirse seguro otra vez._

_¿Y si esta vez le decía todo?_

_Era una mala idea._

_Su oído escuchó con atención, Marinette estaba hablando con alguien. Parecía ser Tikki, quien no paraba de llamarle la atención. Ella hablaba de que lo cuidaría. ¿A qué se refería?_

_Tocó la trampilla con delicadeza, ella lo debería estar esperando._

_—Chat, qué sorpresa, pensé que vendrías más tarde._

_Él sonrió con algo de melancolía, la abrazó, el pulso de ella se agitó, otra vez estaba pretendiendo que todo estaba bien mientras su vida se iba cayendo a pedazos. ¿Alguna vez confiaría en él?_

_¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?_

_—Necesitaba verte, princesa. Me hacías falta. —dijo él con voz suave, aunque quisiera debía mantener la boca cerrada. —¿Me extrañabas?_

_Ella estaba sonrojada y asintió con los ojos cerrados. Hablar de lo que sentía siempre la hacía reaccionar de esa forma tan particular. No podía evitar sentirse especial, siempre, ella lo trataba con tanta dulzura, aunque le costara expresar sus emociones._

_—Yo también te extrañé. —hundió su cabeza en su cuello, embriagándose en su fragancia._

_Se encontraban en la cama de ella, abrazados, besándose suavemente, dejándose llevar por el amor que cada uno sentía por el otro. Aunque la molestia del pecho de Chat Noir jamás pareció irse._

_Una que solo fue creciendo hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde..._

[...]

— _Eres demasiado ingenua._ —se escuchó en su espalda. — _¿En serio crees que con parchar un poco el destino vas a evitar que él termine matándolos a todos?_

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Solo quiero que ella sea feliz, que cumplan con el destino que vi la primera vez que llegué a esta madriguera. —respondió con una media sonrisa, no era normal que le hablara.

Esa presencia siempre había estado observando, deleitándose de sus errores y a la espera de nuevos.

— _Entonces es que no has entendido nada. No te preocupes, las cosas cobrarán sentido, solo debes esperar._

Sintió como se iba, esa criatura adoraba burlarse de ella, estaba segura. Miró nuevamente aquel tiempo. Sin embargo, sintió como su sangre se heló.

[...]

_—Siento el conflicto en ti, Chat Noir. —la voz de Papillon resonaba en aquel observatorio en donde ambos héroes estaban luchando contra el mayor villano de París. —Siento tu dolor, tu tristeza y tu pena. Y yo puedo aliviarla._

_Lanzó una mariposa, esta se apoderó de él, mientras Ladybug intentaba evitar que se transformase, una vez más, en Chat Blanc._

_—La única forma en que podrás ser feliz con ella es si me entregas sus Miraculous, no habrá más secretos, no más mentiras, no más dolor. —su voz persuasiva fue consumiéndolo lentamente hasta que ya no pudo más._

_—Perdóname, M’Lady. —dijo tras caer en el hechizo._

_—Perdóname tú a mí, te he fallado, Chat Noir._

_Ella intentó luchar contra Papillon, necesitaba derrotarlo y así su gatito sería libre de una vez por todas. Ninguno de los dos esperó lo siguiente._

_Chat Blanc implosionó al no saber qué más hacer._

_El destino de la tierra se había vuelto a repetir._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fue una experiencia extraña el escribir este capítulo, no esperaba que me costara tanto, pero bueno, he tenido amigas que me han estado apoyando de manera indirecta. Espero que les guste. Y si no, es lo que tocó xD


	8. La belleza de la Indiferencia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette se da cuenta de algo terrible. Adrien no entiende que pasa en su cabeza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que esta es de las pocas veces en las que he podido poner tanto Fluff junto en un solo capítulo.

Marinette sintió que iba a vomitar tras haber vivido aquel día nuevamente, debía volver ya que al arreglar aquel doloroso incidente la historia se empezaba a reescribir. Necesitaba aire y procesar todo, otra vez. Se transformó y salió disparada en dirección a la torre Eiffel, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, sentía que se estaba asfixiando ¿Era esto lo que llamaban crisis de pánico los adultos? No estaba del todo segura. Una vez allí y tras llorar por un buen rato, el viento de aquella altura logró calmarla lo suficiente como para poder pensar de una buena vez.

Los hechos se repitieron con unas pequeñas diferencias, Adrien, que mostraba mucho interés y preocupación, se mostraba más centrado en lo que tenían que hacer y pudieron avanzar más rápido de lo que había pasado ese día originalmente. Se había sentido como un robot mientras actuaba, repitiendo las palabras que había dicho, pero sin motivación. A fin de cuentas, si es que antes pensaba que Adrien no era alguien en quien pudiera confiar, ahora estaba segura de eso ¿Cómo podía ser amiga de alguien que la había vendido? Se sentía usada, traicionada y sumamente dolida.

—Mierda. —escuchó el aleteo a sus espaldas y lanzó el yo-yo para poder purificar aquella mariposa. —Simplemente no puedes dejarme en paz...

Sabía que no se dejaría akumatizar, al menos tenía la certeza de aquello. Sin embargo, no podía estar segura de que su estabilidad mental la estaba acompañando. ¿En quién podía confiar ahora? Pensándolo bien, tampoco es que pudiera contar con ninguno de sus amigos, ellos no entenderían, ellos no podían saber en primer lugar. Maldijo el ser Ladybug, el tener que vivir todas estas _aventuras_ , si tan solo Papillon no existiera, si no intentara conseguir sus malditos Miraculous ella no tendría que lidiar con ninguna de estas cosas. No tendría que sufrir porque el chico que... al que le tenía tanto aprecio. Se sonrojó al pensar en ello, pero quitó aquella idea de su cabeza, no iba al caso. Tenía que encontrar una manera de estar a salvo de ese futuro.

Ella lo protegería de caer en las manos de Papillon y de ella misma.

[...]

Adrien sintió la necesidad de ver a Marinette, era extraño pero se sentía tan cómodo con la compañía de la chica, aunque debía confesar, que había algo extraño en su manera de comportarse que le sonaba tan familiar. Quizás estaba pensando más de la cuenta, probablemente era esa la respuesta. Estaba anocheciendo y ya podría verla, lo habían prometido.

—Debería llevar algo, unas golosinas y algunos videojuegos. —dijo en voz alta mientras pensaba.

Plagg se mostraba inquieto, aunque le agradaba la idea de pasar tiempo con su terroncito de azúcar, había algo incómodo en esa insistencia por parte de Adrien de pasar tiempo con Marinette. Él realmente contaba con la ceguera de Adrien para que esperaran el momento correcto de revelar las identidades, pero él parecía empecinado en pasar tiempo con ella, no es que fuera algo malo per sé, era potencialmente peligroso.

—Me parece raro que no quieras saber de Ladybug, después de que ella había estado llorando y tú la consolaste, ¿acaso ella ya no te importa? —quería sacar el tema a colación, necesitaba darle un golpe de realidad al chico. Que las cosas volvieran a ser normales.

—Por su puesto es que no he dejado de pensar en ella, pero más allá de poder verla en la siguiente patrulla, no es como que tenga muchas opciones para poder verla, consolarla. —apretó su puño, en señal de frustración. —Ella no me deja estar más cerca y por mucho que quiera no puedo obligarla a pasar tiempo conmigo. Además, ella me buscará si me necesita, siempre lo hace.

La sonrisa de Adrien era un poco forzada, se notaba lo conflictuado que se sentía. No, era la sensación asfixiante de impotencia, de inutilidad. Plagg sintió lástima por su portador, no había mucho que pudiera hacer por él, salvo ser el fiel acompañante. Adrien se dispuso a ver las nuevas noticias del Ladyblog, al parecer Ladybug se encontraba en la ciudad, dónde, honestamente él tenía una idea de su ubicación. Pensó en ir, era posible que hubiera un akuma... pero no había sido contactado por ella de alguna forma.

—Una princesa precisa de mis servicios y se los daremos. Vamos, Plagg. —el gatito suspiró hondo y se acercó. —¡Plagg, transfórmame!

Miró su bastón, revisó si tenía alguna llamada perdida, nada. Lo mejor sería visitar a su amiga, era una cita a fin de cuentas... ¿cita? Se rio de su propia ocurrencia, bueno, habían acordado de verse, ¿qué importaba como llamarlo? Salió por la ventana, esperando que las cámaras no tomaran su imagen y corrió a toda velocidad por los techos de París para ver a Marinette.

Una sombra llamó su atención, se giró rápidamente.

—¡Ladybug! —dijo de manera instintiva. Se sorprendió por la emoción con la que le habló.

La joven de coletas se dio la vuelta, mirándolo con incredulidad, casi parecía haber pánico en su expresión, seguida de una enternecedora sonrisa. Se acercaron casi de manera automática, Ladybug le dio un abrazo, suspirando, su cuerpo se notaba mucho más relajado.

—¿Estás mejor? —honestamente no sabía que decir, se sentía tan perdido.

Ella miro al costado, llena de vergüenza.

—Un poco. —lo miro nuevamente, parecía querer decirle algo, pero al final decidió callar. —Me sorprendió verte afuera, mañana tocaba patrulla, no hoy.

Una sonrisa bobalicona salió casi al instante.

—Le prometí a una amiga visitarla, ella no se ha sentido muy bien y estaba preocupado. —su tono dejaba marcada su honestidad.

El nerviosismo se apoderó de la heroína, lo había olvidado por completo. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cuáles eran sus posibilidades de no exponerse?

—¿Debería ponerme celosa? —su voz sonaba melodiosa y con la mera intención de molestarlo.

Chat Noir se rio nervioso, se había sonrojado con la insinuación.

—P-por supuesto que no, Mar… M'lady. —a veces era tan mal mentiroso. Se mordió la lengua de la frustración ¿Cómo era posible que se equivocara de nombre? —Nosotros nos veremos mañana, ahora debería partir antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Ladybug se rio, hizo su gesto característico y partió a toda velocidad a su casa, debía ser más rápida que él. Y no podía aparecerse por el tejado o él podría sospechar. No pudo evitar querer pegarse en la cabeza, ¿es que no podía ser más torpe? Lo mejor sería ir por la entrada principal, su familia no se daría cuenta, estaban demasiado ocupados con el cierre de la panadería como para notarlo.

Subió sigilosamente las escaleras mordiéndose los labios, entre que sus padres pudieran notar que había salido junto con la prisa por verse con Chat Noir, esto era demasiado. Sentía su corazón en los oídos, ligeramente mareada. Alcanzó a llegar al departamento antes que sus padres, pero estaba segura de que aquel gato callejero ya había llegado. Pasando por la cocina su estómago hizo un fuerte gruñido, recordándole que no había probado bocado desde temprano en la mañana.

—Nunca cambias. —el tono juguetón de Tikki la sorprendió al instante. —¿Verdad, Marinette?

Pasó por la cocina y cogió algunos pastelillos que sus padres le habían dejado, un par de frutas y por ultimo muchas galletas para dejarle tanto a Tikki como a Chat Noir. Ese muchacho era adicto a las galletas y los croissants. Soltó una risita al pensar en eso, cogió todo y subió a su habitación. Él no había entrado, aunque la puertilla se encontraba abierta, le agradaba que él siempre respetase su espacio personal y solo pudiera ingresar cuando ella le había indicado que sí.

Asomó la cabeza por la trampilla, ahí estaba, quieto, esperándola. Su expresión serena por alguna razón le quitó sus miedos, era todo tan extraño. También sería por eso que lamentaba que el destino les jugase tan malas pasadas, ella realmente no quería lastimarlo ni ser la causa de ese dolor. Por eso es que no podía evitar enojarse con Adrien porque por su culpa Chat Noir se vería en una situación tan complicada.

—Buenas noches, Chat Noir. —dijo con la voz relajada, él se giró de inmediato respondiendo a su saludo. —Ven, pasa. Te estaba esperando.

El joven de inmediato la acompañó, por alguna razón sentía su corazón latir con fuerza. No es que tuviera una idea clara de qué estaba pasando en su cabeza, pero se dejó llevar por el grato ambiente, adicionalmente la amabilidad de Marinette resultaba un bálsamo en su vida y no estaba particularmente dispuesto a dejarlo de lado.

—¿Algún plan en mente? —le dijo con naturalidad, se notaba que, aunque estaba cansada, estaba de buen ánimo. —¿O vienes a que te vuelva a patear el trasero en Ultimate Mecha Strike III?

Chat Noir adoraba jugar con ella, principalmente porque reconocía que ella era una excelente jugadora, a veces demasiado competitiva, pero quién podría culparla... Sin embargo, no tenía muchas ganas de jugar, la verdad prefería pasar simplemente tiempo con ella, compartir un pedacito de aquella efímera existencia llamada vida.

—Preferiría que viéramos una película. —después de pensarlo, recordó lo relajada que Marinette solía estar tras vencerlo en repetidas ocasiones. —Aunque quizás jugar un par de partidas me ayudaría a bajar el estrés de esta dura vida. —aquello ultimo lo pronunció con un tono melodramático.

Marinette intentó contener su risa, pero no pudo del todo. Ese chico era demasiado gracioso cuando quería, ¿por qué era así siempre cuando estaba con Marinette y no con Ladybug? Parecía que reservaba los malos chistes con su alter ego.

—Será entonces Ultimate Mecha Strike III... —dijo categórica y llena de emoción.

Preparó las cosas, sintió una ligera emoción en su interior, de una forma u otra siempre disfrutaba el tiempo que pasaba con Chat Noir. Quizás también fuera por eso que le resultaba tan doloroso el haberlo visto tan triste y lleno de dolor. Él no merecía pasar por eso, nunca más. Marinette se esforzó y compuso, la idea de jugar le sonaba tranquilizador.

—Los perdedores eligen primero. —movió su cabeza hacia arriba, agitándola suavemente con un ademán de superioridad.

—Lis pirdidiris iligin primiri... —respondió mientras tomaba el control y se ponía a escoger personaje. Una risita se le escapó de los labios a Marinette, le encantaba molestarlo pues siempre le salía con alguna respuesta graciosa, todo porque era muy fácil de provocar.

El round comenzó, Chat realmente se esforzó por intentar vencerla, empleó todas las técnicas que había estudiado, al ver a los profesionales y, sin embargo, duró menos de lo que había querido. Así pasaron varios rounds, hubo algunos en los que la situación estuvo bastante reñida, sin embargo, al final fue una victoria aplastante para Marinette quien hizo un baile de la victoria. Aunque lo disfrutaba de todo corazón, el ganarle siempre a Chat estaba empezando a dejar de ser divertido. Había algo que faltaba, la emoción de una dura victoria. Suspiró con pesar.

—¿Pasa algo, Princesa?

Ella se giró a mirarlo, su corazón latía con fuerza por alguna razón, el tiempo parecía congelarse para ambos, ninguno supo cómo reaccionar. Apartando la mirada llenos de confusión.

—La verdad es que me dieron ganas de ver una comedia. —Marinette necesitaba algo para relajar aquella tensión que los estaba volviendo locos. —Ganarte ha sido demasiado fácil.

Chat Noir salió de su ensoñación al escuchar aquellas palabras, no pudo evitar reírse.

—Lo que mi Princesa desee.

Se acomodaron en el piso de la habitación, Marinette llevó dos de las mantitas que solía usar para no resfriarse al ver películas, dentro de una de las tantas plataformas de streaming escogieron una comedia, necesitaban algo ligero para un ambiente tan tenso, tan extraño. Mientras la cinta iba avanzando ambos adolescentes comenzaron a acercarse, inconscientes de la necesidad de calor que sus corazones les exigían, terminando en un abrazo.

La calidez del cuerpo de Chat Noir, los latidos de su corazón y la necesidad de afecto que sentía en ese momento tan duro de su vida terminaron ganándole, sentía como sus párpados se iban haciendo más pesados. Luego de luchar en vano por varios minutos, a la mitad de la película Marinette se quedó profundamente dormida.

Él héroe sintió la diferencia de peso en su cuerpo, el escuchar la respiración relajada de la joven le resultaba muy tranquilizador, Marinette estaba bien, estaba descansando, luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta que ella estaba durmiendo recostada en él. Se sonrojó al notar esa intimidad que había entre ambos, era tan natural. Tan romántico. Chat abrió los ojos en sorpresa al fijarse que nuca en su vida había estado tan cerca de una mujer, de una persona, con una relación tan cómoda y de confianza. Ni siquiera con Ladybug.

¿Por qué insistía en compararlas?

El muchacho tomó a su _amiga_ en brazos y la llevó a la cama, ella tenía una dulce expresión en el rostro, se veía tan relajada. No pudo evitar sonreír de la ternura que le provocaba. De un impulso, le besó la frente.

—Dulces sueños, princesa. Todo va a estar bien. —había un deje de seriedad al decir aquello. —Es una promesa.

Una pequeña criatura roja miraba desde su escondite con sorpresa y a la vez ternura aquello.

El chico se fue por la misma entrada que él había llegado, dejando a Marinette tapada en su cama con una ancha sonrisa en sus labios. Si se hubiera quedado tan solo unos instantes más, hubiera podido escuchar a Marinette decir:

—Te amo, Chat Noir.

[...]

Esperó que las cámaras de seguridad pasaran de la zona de su habitación al hacer su sondeo y corrió a toda velocidad para ingresar a su cuarto sin ser descubierto. Su corazón no había dejado de latir frenéticamente.

—Vamos, es sólo una amiga. —se dijo a sí mismo, con el extraño gusto en sus labios que quizás no era del todo cierto. —Plagg, destransfórmame.

Plagg, al salir del anillo, voló a toda velocidad hacia una de las ruedas de Camembert que Adrien le tenía como premio a toda aquella _aventurilla_. No quiso decir nada, ni siquiera molestarlo al ver lo sonrojado que estaba su portador. No quería que él se diera cuenta de lo que estaba implicando. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

En el enorme vacío de aquella habitación, Adrien se preparó para dormir con el corazón latiéndole a mil. No entendía que pasaba en su cabeza, a fin de cuentas el amaba incondicionalmente a Ladybug, pero por alguna razón no era capaz de sacarse de la cabeza a su tan querida amiga. Casi se sentía mal de lo que estaba pasando en su corazón, desgraciadamente era incapaz de timonearlo a donde él quería.

—Es solo una amiga... —susurró con frustración, mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba dormir.

Plagg tuvo una pequeña sonrisa burlona. Se dijo a sus adentros que siguiera pretendiendo cuanto quisiera.

Esa sería una larga noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que dije harto Fluff, pero como siempre tenía que haber un poco de angst, sino para qué. Déjenme, soy yo.
> 
> Cuídense mucho y manténganse a salvo.


	9. El reflejo en el espejo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila se mete en problemas, aun cuando no sea su culpa. Marinette reflexiona. Tikki explota.

Era el receso, el primero de la mañana después de una jornada ardua de exámenes, un día jueves, de una semana llena de exámenes. Se suponía que debía ser un momento de relajación para jóvenes que deseaban terminar el año y poder gozar de un hermoso receso de verano, con planes de todo tipo.

Bueno, ese no era el receso que les había tocado. Y Ladybug se preguntaba por qué mientras observaba la situación antes de atacar. Nathäniel había caído en la trampa de Papillon y aceptado un trato con él. La gente comenzaba a correr desesperada, mientras el akumatizado gritaba con fuerza el nombre de Lila Rossi. Dios, esa muchacha se había metido en problemas de nuevo. Le gustaba la idea de pensar que no había sido a propósito, pero la verdad era que era bastante probable que lo hiciera molestar para quedar como la víctima de todo ello. Chat Noir apareció poco después que ella en el tejado de la escuela.

—¿Qué habrá hecho nuestra italiana favorita? —aunque el tono era sarcástico, por alguna razón el que solo dijera esas palabras le molestaba. —M’lady... ¿Ocurre algo? Tienes el ceño fruncido.

Suspiró pesadamente. Cerró los ojos y dejó sus emociones de lado, algo que últimamente se le estaba dando bien.

—Vamos, hay trabajo que hacer.

Se sentía asqueada de tener que salvar el día, ni siquiera le importaba realmente tener que salvar a Lila. Por alguna razón esa joven le daba igual, su existencia se había vuelto una más del salón, sus chismes y mentiras no eran más que ruido blanco. Le daba lástima como todos los demás escuchaban a la italiana decir cosas que ni siquiera tenían sentido, pero ella era convincente.

Demasiado.

Pobre Nathäniel, había vuelto a perder los estribos, por cómo estaba gritando, se había vuelto a sentir humillado. Ni siquiera había podido poner atención a todo el problema, pero su transformación era la de _Le Ilustreur_ , había pasado tiempo que el joven pelirrojo era akumatizado. Sintió lastima por su compañero, y aunque no sabía por qué, también sentía pena por Lila. Se notaba que estaba asustada, realmente asustada.

Al bajar al patio de la escuela, Ladybug se mostró seria, Nathäniel estaba borrando partes de la escuela, parecía con toda la intención de destruir todo a su paso. Dios, este chico necesitaba aprender a manejar su ira.

— _Le Ilustreur_ , tienes que detenerte. —la voz de la heroína estaba cansada, fastidiada.

El akumatizado, quien miraba fijamente a Lila y se disponía a torturarla, se giró con cara de pocos amigos hacia los héroes de París. La italiana aprovechó la instancia para poder correr y salir de la escuela, no se sentía a salvo de todo aquello. Le salían lágrimas del miedo y la rabia que sentía en aquel instante.

Jamás había pensado que se sentiría, aunque fuera un poco, aliviada de ver a Ladybug aterrizando para salvarle la vida como en aquel momento, se sentía asqueada de aquellas emociones. Lo peor es que siquiera hubiera sido su culpa de todo aquel desastre, pero no había sido así. Estaba caminando por los pasillos del tercer piso. Necesitaba un poco de aire, la verdad es que toda aquella adulación la había hecho sonrojar y quería pensar. Estaba tan molesta con Marinette, parecía que aquella muchacha la estaba ignorando abiertamente. No le importaba que Alya se quedara hablando con ella en más de una ocasión, dejándola sola de paso. Le perturbaba la calma con la que reaccionaba la chica incluso cuando se acercaba a Adrien, cuando antes eso era casi una declaración de guerra entre ellas. Al llegar a uno de los pasillos que daba a uno de los balcones de aquel piso escuchó voces, y de casi un instinto curioso es que se acercó un poco más, prestando atención a las palabras.

Reconocía la voz de Nathäniel, el pelirrojo que siempre se sentaba solo a dibujar y ensoñarse en alguna tontería, se sorprendió no escucharlo con humor de perros al decir «¿De qué querías hablar, Marc?». Era demasiado extraño, se notaba una amabilidad que únicamente había escuchado con esa Marinette Dupain-Cheng. El otro chico, Marc obviamente, balbuceó suavemente, el chico era muy tierno, ella debía admitirlo. No es que le costara. Justo un milisegundo antes de que Marc hablara fue que entendió que estaba sucediendo, aquello era una declaración de amor.

Demonios, no es que le gustara realmente ser una mirona, menos con personas que la verdad es que no le daría ningún tipo de beneficio saber aquel tipo de información. Necesitaba largarse de allí cuanto antes. Y quizás ahí fue que cometió su primer error, pues pateó una basura que se encontraba cerca de sus pies. Aquello hizo que la descubrieran con las manos en la masa. Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue demasiado confuso, aquel pelinegro miró confundido a Lila, luego a Nathäniel y salió disparado, parecía estar llorando.

El pelirrojo estaba furioso, su rostro estaba enrojecido, casi del mismo color que el de su cabello. No importó que ella se disculpara, bueno, no es que se disculpara en sí, pero se largó de allí tan pronto como pudo. Y pocos instantes después había un akumatizado que ella no había planeado, que no había contemplado y que no quería que ocurriera en primer lugar. Había aprendido la lección tras _Onii-chan_. Pero parecía que la mala fortuna estaba empecinada en perseguirla. Buscó dentro del parque al frente del colegio dónde poder esconderse mientras veía a la lejanía como Ladybug y Chat Noir se disponían a vencer a aquel pobre idiota.

Chasqueó la lengua, odiaba sentirse indefensa, odiaba cómo aquel chico la estaba haciendo sentir en aquel instante. No era su culpa. Suspiró profundamente, mientras más pensaba en aquello, se sentía más afectada de aquello. Era mejor guardar aquello para los _amigos_ que había hecho en la escuela, además que sabía que estarían allí para consolarla. Pensó en la sonrisa franca de Alya, esa chica era una buena amiga. Agh... necesitaba un momento de paz y relajarse.

—Lila... —escuchó una voz cerca de ella. ¿La estaría siguiendo?

—Basta, Nathäniel. —podía escuchar a la chiquilla que juagaba a ser superhéroe tratando de tranquilizar al akumatizado. —Entrégame el lápiz y todo podrá resolverse. De seguro es un malentendido.

Le llamó la atención que supiera su nombre, pero por otra parte, esto ya había pasado. Era normal, suponía al menos. Intentó quedarse quieta para que no la encontrase entre los arbustos donde se había escondido.

—Soy _Le Ilusteur_ , y no tienes idea, ella me arruinó la oportunidad de ser feliz.

Maldita sea, esta no era su culpa. Ella no había hecho nada para que la estuviera persiguiendo un maldito loco frustrado. Lo más eficiente sería mantener el escondite y esperar que ella se encargase de todo, como siempre.

Podía ver como los arboles de los alrededores de ella empezaban a desaparecer, tuvo que contener un grito de terror. ¿Acaso iba a morir? Por primera vez en su vida, rogó que Ladybug pudiera salvarla. ¿No era su deber como heroína de todos modos? Sin importar quien fuera el afectado, la heroína moteada siempre estaba para evitar que alguien sufriera algún tipo de daño grave. Casi todo el tiempo, al menos.

Pudo escuchar como su _Lucky Charm_ era invocado, significaba que esta batalla terminaría pronto. La rabia y el alivio se volvían a hacer presentes, lo más importante era mantenerse a salvo. En unos cuantos segundos, vio como Ladybug arremetía contra el villano y escuchó como Chat Noir invocaba su Cataclismo. En conjunto, liberaron al joven y purificaron la mariposa que había causado todo.

—Ya puedes salir. —la voz de Ladybug sonaba amable y cansada. —Estás a salvo.

Lila se levantó quitándose las hojas que tenía encima y al dar el paso, un dolor punzante en el tobillo la hizo trastabillar de su escondite.

—Auch. —se quejó, no era teatro y aun así no esperaba que le creyeran.

Ladybug alcanzó a atraparla antes de que se cayera al piso.

—Chat Noir, puedes encargarte de la víctima. Yo llevaré a _esta_ civil a la enfermería. —sin decir más la tomó en sus brazos y se la llevó en dirección al colegio.

Ambas jóvenes se mantuvieron en silencio mientras la pelinegra saltaba en los aires para llegar lo antes posible. Una vez dentro, corrió a toda velocidad a la sala de curaciones y la dejó en la entrada mientras la enfermera abría la puerta.

—Lamento no poder quedarme más, pero debo irme.

Aquello había sido tan extraño.

[...]

Una vez con el tobillo vendado, y dado que la enfermera se negó a enviarla a su casa, subió cojeando las escaleras y se dispuso a volver a su puesto. Quedaba muy poco para el siguiente receso, estaba tan harta de todo, las miradas de verdadera lástima no eran agradables, no cuando no podía ganar nada al respecto.

Nathäniel se disculpó una vez que sonó el timbre, se mostraba realmente arrepentido.

—No te preocupes, son cosas que pasan. —respondió desganada. Toda aquella persecución la había dejado sin energías. —También yo no debía estar allí.

Nathäniel respondió con una media sonrisa y volvió a disculparse mientras salía en dirección al patio, probablemente se vería con Marc a resolver aquel malentendido. Un montón de miradas curiosas se acercaron a ella.

—Lila, me sorprende el gran cariño que te tiene Ladybug. —dijo Rose con un brillo lleno de emoción, su voz chillona era casi como un grito.

Los demás estudiantes se acercaron a ella hablando de cómo su mejor amiga había peleado tan duro por protegerla del mal. La atención fue gratamente bienvenida y no pudo comenzar a hablar sobre la cercanía que tenía con la heroína. En su interior deseaba morderse la lengua al tener que hablar tan bien de ella, pero no quedaba de otra ya que no podía retractarse de ser su mejor amiga. No después de lo que había pasado ese día.

—Hoy tenemos nuestra última clase en la sala de química, abajo. —Kim usó un tono amable al decir aquello. —Yo te puedo ayudar a bajar dado que tienes tu tobillo lastimado.

—Muchas gracias, toda ayuda es bien recibida, pero creo que puedo manejarme con esto.

Max se sorprendió ante la valentía de su amiga, pero recordó algo.

—Pero ¿y tu artritis?

Ella suspiró ligeramente sin que nadie lo notara.

—Tienes razón, será mejor que me ayude alguien fuerte y amable, como Kim. —dijo sin rechistar.

Lila continuó hablando por un largo rato, otro de sus compañeros le dio un pastelillo para que pudiera comer algo y no se fuera a fatigar. Continuó desempeñando su papel de pobre víctima por el resto del receso.

—Yo no sé que habría sido de mí sino fuera por Ladybug. —aquellas palabras sonaron increíblemente honestas a los oídos de cierta azabache.

—Por supuesto, ella no habría dejado sola a alguien que se encuentra en peligro. —intercedió Alya, con su sonrisa llena de convicción y con orgullo de la persona que era la gran heroína de París. —Además, eres alguien especial para ella.

Lila continuó alardeando de la amistad que tenía con Ladybug, miró de reojo a Marinette. La chica estaba sola sentada en su puesto, miraba concentrada su material de estudio. Era como si esta situación no le molestara. Para sus adentros, aunque se sintiera mal de tener que pretender, no podía evitar regocijarse al verla miserable y sola.

—Lila, sé que has pasado por una situación muy estresante y todo, pero quería pedirte un favor. —Alya preguntó con avidez.

—El que quieras.

—¿Sería posible que me consiguieras una entrevista exclusiva con Ladybug? —los ojos de Alya se llenaron de brillo al decir aquello. —Sería increíble para mi blog.

Lila titubeó antes de poder dar una respuesta, no sabía bien cómo lograría zafar de una situación como esta, pero luego decidió que encontraría la manera de darle a aquella chica lo que tanto anhelaba o al menos le diría que no podía.

—Claro que sí, a fin de cuantas somos mejores amigas. —aquello se sintió casi asqueroso de decir.

Adrien la miró con una expresión de completa decepción en sus ojos. Ella giró al ver su mirada penetrante, sus compañeros de clases mostraron preocupación, por lo que para distraerlos se quejó de lo cansada que estaba y que además debían estudiar. Por ello fue que los demás decidieron calmar las emociones y prepararse para la siguiente clase.

[...]

Marinette llegó a su casa después de un largo día, estaba exhausta. Una parte de ella odiaba el haber ayudado a Lila, pero si era completamente honesta, no importaba qué hubiera pasado, si es que le pasaba algo a su compañera de clases no sería capaz de perdonárselo, aun cuando ella no fuera de su agrado. Marinette se recostó en el diván de su habitación repasando lo que había pasado aquel día, el regresar a la sala de clases había sido un tormento para ella. Por la manera que Lila hablaba de ella, de su otra mitad, había sido completamente repulsivo. ¿Es que ella no tenía vergüenza?

En realidad, lo que más le molestaba era lo mucho que ambas estaban pareciéndose con el pasar del tiempo. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, ella también se había vuelto una hábil mentirosa.

Caminó hacia el tocador de su habitación y se miró fijamente en el espejo con un claro desdén, las lágrimas salían con total descontrol. No tenía idea qué estaba tan mal con ella o porqué se sentía tan miserable con su persona, pero era incapaz dejar de llorar.

—Soy un desastre. ¿Cómo puedes decirme que soy una buena Ladybug, Tikki, si es que lo único que hago es traer desgracias a los demás? ¿Si me siento mal por haberla salvado? ¿Cuál gran heroína si lo único que hago es tener peleas estúpidas cual mocosa por un chico que ni siquiera vale la pena?

Tikki golpeó su frente, se notaba que estaba muy enojada.

—No vuelvas a decir eso. No importa cuales sean las razones por las que piensas eso, tú eres la más maravillosa Ladybug que podríamos desear. —le acarició el rostro, tratando de calmarla. —Si, has cometido errores, pero siempre los has arreglado sin importar qué. No menosprecies lo que has hecho, porque es muchísimo. Además, ¿quién podría culparte por no querer salvar a Lila? Por solo desearlo, me refiero. Nadie. En especial porque ella no es una buena persona. —Tikki hizo una pausa con una enorme sonrisa. —De todos modos, sabemos que vas a salvarla, por mucho que ella te desagrade. Entonces no hay ningún mal al respecto.

Marinette, aún avergonzada por todo lo que había pasado, miró con incredulidad a Tikki, no era capaz de entender del todo porqué estaba hablando, pero de alguna manera era liberador que la deidad de la creación aceptara lo que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Mientras el cansancio comenzaba a devorarla de a poco, volvió a recostarse en el diván y tomó la manta que Chat Noir había usado la noche anterior de manera instintiva. Y al respirar su aroma, lo último que pudo pensar fue en él y la seguridad que experimentaba a su alrededor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis, bueno aquí viene un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste. Siéntanse libre de escribir comentarios. Gracias a todos los que me han dado Kudos. Normalmente no espero que alguien lea acá esta historia porque está en español y bueno, AO3 es mayoritariamente para gente que solo lee en Inglés.
> 
> Mil gracias por el apoyo.


	10. Un lazo irrompible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La amistad es algo más firme de lo que muchos piensan, Nino está completamente seguro de eso.

Alya miró su celular mientras el sonido de tormenta comenzaba a hacerse más evidente en la ciudad. No era el primero, pero casi parecía un símbolo de mal presagio, al menos eso fue lo que escuchó decir a su padre al quejarse de lo revueltas que habían estado las aves durante la tarde del día anterior. La morena no podía evitar pensar en su mejor amiga, parecía estar pasando por algo terrible y por alguna razón se negaba decirle que era. ¿Acaso tanto desconfiaba en ella? No, sabía que no era eso, podía asegurarlo con su vida. Sin importar cuanto Lila tratase de decirle lo contrario, ella sabía que Marinette tenía un verdadero problema. Algo que la estaba atormentando y por alguna razón debía mantenerlo en secreto. Quizás estuviera sobrepensando las cosas, pero siempre había una posibilidad no tan extraña ¿La estaba tratando de proteger de algo? Su intuición decía que era por ahí toda esta situación, dejando de lado lo que los demás fueran a pensar, Alya adoraba a Marinette por sobre todas las cosas, si, no era un amor romántico, pero su conexión era tan especial, tan fuerte, que lo único que quería era ayudarla.

—Sin embargo, no puedes ayudar a quienes no lo quieren. —se dijo a sí misma en su cama, con resignación.

Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar, era Nino. Involuntariamente sonrió casi al instante, él era el novio perfecto, un hombre maravilloso que estaba dispuesto a apoyarla en sus locuras y que parecía siempre tener una respuesta ingeniosa para lo que fuera.

—Hola, Nino. —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Vaya, nena, qué respuesta más fría. —respondió bromeando el chico. —Me imagino que estás haciendo las ediciones de los últimos videos que conseguiste de Ladybug, pero pensaba en que saliéramos a tomarnos unas malteadas por ahí o quizás podríamos ir al café que tanto te gustó la última vez.

Alya soltó una risita, no era su primer novio, pero si era el primero que la hacía sentir especial y un poco el macho de la relación, aquello último no era tanto una sensación como más bien una aseveración.

—Me encantaría, la verdad, no he tenido muchas ganas de editar. —hizo una pausa mientras pensaba rápidamente en qué ponerse para salir. —Creo que podría estar lista en unos minutos.

Sonó el timbre del departamento y también a través del celular.

—Pues te espero.

Ella solo colgó y abrió la puerta, ahí estaba su chico con una sonrisa tímida. No importaba si había pasado ya poco más de un año, él siempre se ponía nervioso por las cosas más ridículas, era alguien bastante temeroso y siempre temía por su vida, además de la de Alya, cuando había un akumatizado dando vueltas por allí. Sin embargo, él siempre la acompañaba en la búsqueda de la siguiente exclusiva, en búsqueda de la mejor imagen o en sus investigaciones sobre la joven heroína.

—Hola, tú. —le dijo a su novio segundos antes de besarlo suavemente. —Esta es una linda sorpresa.

Nino sonrió alegremente, le gustaban esas expresiones de afecto que a Alya le salían tan naturalmente del alma. Dejándose llevar la tomó de la cintura mientras correspondía aquel beso.

—Nino, mis hermanas están en casa. —dijo ella, tratando de calmar la situación.

Niño se sonrojó al instante y se separó de ella, si había algo que le desagradaba, poniéndolo nervioso de paso, era el causar una mala imagen.

—Perdón. —Nino estaba apenado por su actitud, se mordió la mejilla y apartó la mirada.

Alya sonrió, enternecida por la forma en que su novio se veía, tomó su mano y lo hizo pasar al departamento con una actitud jocosa. Le pidió que se sentara mientras se arreglaba para que pudieran salir, un par de ojos curiosos salieron de su escondite.

—¡Nino! — exclamaron Ella y Etta al ver al moreno. Las gemelas corrieron en dirección a Lahiffe con prisa para abrazarlo.

—¿Cómo están los pequeños ángeles de esta casa? ¿Cuántas travesuras han hecho el día de hoy? —El chico correspondió el afecto de las niñas y las miró intrigado.

Las hermanitas soltaron una risita, era obvio que no se habían portado muy bien. Alya les llamó la atención desde su cuarto y las pequeñas corrieron de nuevo a su habitación, al parecer estaban nuevamente castigadas. Nino agitó su cabeza suavemente mientras sonreía, esas niñas parecían nunca aprender la lección y volvías a crear caos por donde pasaran.

Bueno, por algo las llamaban _Huracán Cesáire_. Nino, preocupado por quién cuidaría a las pequeñas, entró a la habitación de Alya para preguntarle. Ella, ya lista para salir, respondió que Nora se encargaría pues estaba descansando de entrenar y era perfectamente capaz de cuidarlas.

—No dudo de que pueda. —dijo con una sonrisa algo tímida, la verdad es que Nora, aun con el tiempo que venían saliendo él y Alya, seguía poniéndole los pelos de punta.

Justo cuando ambos salieron de la habitación de la chica, Nora los miró, le dio un apretón de manos firme a Nino y besó suavemente a Alya en la mejilla.

—Disfruten de su cita. —dijo con voz suave, aunque expresión estoica. Era tan difícil leer a aquella mujer.

La tarde pasó con calma, los jóvenes fueron a tomar un café y ver una película, conversaron del nuevo disco de su artista favorito y de un libro que le había gustado mucho a Alya, la charla estuvo llena de chistes y anécdotas, de nuevas formas de grabar la siguiente gran hazaña de Ladybug y Chat Noir. De alguna forma la conversación derivó en la escuela y en particular en la extraña actitud de Marinette.

—La verdad es que no entiendo que está pasando con ella, normalmente ella siempre está llena de energía y cuando se trata de Adrien es peor aún. —dijo Alya y suspiró fuertemente. —Pero ahora pareciera que algo horrible le pasó. Y no quiere contarme.

Nino hizo una mueca en apoyo, sabía lo mucho que Alya quería a su amiga y cuanto le dolía esto, principalmente porque no sabía cómo ayudarla. El joven le tomó la mano y le sonrió.

—Lo único que queda es estar ahí para cuando ella lo necesite, como siempre has estado.

Alya miró con una expresión llena de esperanza, debía reconocer que Marinette había madurado muchísimo y no era tan dependiente de ella como antes, pero al mismo tiempo era una sensación algo desagradable, lo más importante era que Marinette fuera feliz por sobre todas las cosas. Desde aquel último intento de darle algo a Adrien...

—¿Será que Adrien la rechazó y por eso ha estado actuando extraño? —de repente se le ocurrió a la joven mientras meditaba sobre su amiga y aquella vez.

Nino volvió a hacer una mueca al tiempo que pensaba una respuesta.

—Podría ser, pero no tendría sentido por qué él querría trabajar con ella. Aunque por otra parte podría ser que Adrien se siente culpable y está tratando de enmendar las cosas con ella... —suspiró con fuerza y resignación. —La verdad es que muchas veces no entiendo a Adrien, así que no me sorprendería si es que así es como pasó.

Alya se rio con desgano y decidió cambiar el tema de la conversación, podría hablar con Marinette más tarde, sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo que Nino intentara sacarle la verdad a alguien tan callado como Adrien.

[...]

_Hey, chica, tienes tiempo hoy para una pijamada?_

El sentido del mensaje era claro, lo había leído dos veces. Pero efectivamente Alya le había hablado y siendo honesta, aunque no quería hablar de ese tema en particular, necesitaba a su mejor amiga. Al menos distraerse un poco y tontear, los últimos eventos con Chat Noir la tenían muy confundida y lo que menos quería era pensar. Con una sonrisa en el rostro cogió su celular y tipeó: « _En tu casa o la mía?_ » sin pensarlo siquiera. Continuó trabajando en su máquina de coser, repasando las costuras de aquella blusa que le planeaba regalar a Alya, motivada en parte por la culpa que le provocaba el mantener tantos secretos.

—Está quedando hermosa, Marinette. —dijo Tikki. Siempre se asombraba por el trabajo y dedicación de la joven. —Eres tan talentosa.

Marinette soltó una risita. La verdad es que estaba bastante orgullosa de su trabajo, la blusa era un tanto sencilla, pero era perfecta para el estilo de Alya, de doble tela, una muselina traslúcida con líneas verticales de color anaranjado y la base de algodón blanco, haciendo una indirecta a Rena Rouge. Su celular volvió a sonar, la pijamada sería en casa de los Dupain-Cheng, la joven franco-asiática bajó las escaleras de su altillo para poder pedir permiso, aunque estaba segura de que no habría problemas con que su mejor amiga se quedara en casa.

—Por supuesto, cielo. —respondió su madre y su padre asintió. —¿Vendrá a cenar?

Marinette, algo insegura volvió a mandarle un texto para consultar. Mientras tanto los padres de la chica continuaron trabajando, estaba por venirse la hora más fuerte de trabajo y debían estar preparados. La menor se apresuró a responder una vez que su celular volvía a sonar, confirmando así a sus padres que la joven Césaire iría a cenar con ellos, les dio un abrazo afectuoso a sus progenitores y subió las escaleras para continuar con aquel regalo que esperaba dárselo aquella noche.

Tikki miraba con verdadero asombro a la joven trabajar de manera tan laboriosa, realmente adoraba a Alya y se notaba en la dedicación con la que cosía. La lengua de Marinette se escapaba de su boca y en más de una ocasión Tikki tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no reír y terminar distrayendo a su portadora.

—¡Listo! —gritó emocionada una vez que había terminado, estaba tan orgullosa de su trabajo. —Sé que Alya lo va a amar.

La pequeña kwami sonrió enternecida, sin embargo, al levantar la mirada y ver el diario mural donde antes estaba lleno de fotografías de Adrien se preguntó si realmente sería tan bueno que Marinette estuviera tan enojada con el chico. Pero tampoco es que pudiera culparla, ella no tenía como saber que Adrien y Chat Noir eran en realidad la misma persona. No tenía como saber que estaba distanciándose de la misma persona a quien buscaba proteger.

—No sé aún como le voy a explicar eso a Alya... —Marinette no quería levantar la cabeza, ya sabía a donde estaba mirando Tikki otra vez. —Estoy segura de que me va a acribillar con preguntas hasta extraerme algo. ¿Pero cómo decirle que el amor que sentía se evaporó de un día para otro? Bueno, ha pasado más tiempo. —se levantó de su puesto de trabajo para buscar un hilo dorado para rematar el cuello de la blusa y las terminaciones de los bordes. —Quizás debería ser honesta y decirle toda la verdad... ¿Pero cómo hacerlo sin revelar mi identidad? —se agarró la cabeza con desesperación. —¡Agh! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan complicado?

Tikki suspiró con algo de tristeza, deseaba aliviar aquel dolor de la joven, pero nada de lo que hiciera podría solucionar aquel desastre su portadora estaba viviendo.

—Podrías decirle que te gusta otra persona y que te diste cuenta de lo profundo de tus sentimientos. Digo, así no estarías mintiendo y...

Marinette fulminó con la mirada a Tikki, sabía de quien se estaba refiriendo y no le agradaba por donde estaban yendo las cosas. Lo mejor era ignorar todo y pretender que simplemente maduró... eso ni ella era capaz de creérselo. Para evitar más problemas, decidió avocarse por completo a las terminaciones de aquel trabajo, para alcanzar a envolverlo y regalárselo a su más querida amiga.

[...]

Nino miró con ternura a su novia mientras ella había cambiado de actitud al usar su teléfono, a pesar de la usual actitud brillante de Alya y aquel entusiasmo apabullante, había algo que faltaba, algo que parecía estar apagado. Bueno, eso fue hasta que él le recomendó que tomara la iniciativa con su mejor amiga y la fuera a ver. Que aprovechara que ella tenía la libertad de visitarla cuando quisiera. Había un deje amargo en aquella expresión, Alya sabía lo mucho que Nino quería a Adrien, habían conectado de una forma super especial y siempre se habían estado apoyando, por lo mismo le dolía el no poder hacer nada por la felicidad de su amigo. La morena le dio un enorme beso a su novio, quería que se sintiera mejor, aunque fuera un poquito.

—Gracias, eres el mejor.

Él se sonrojó ante aquel beso, parecía que todo había resultado como debía ser y se verían a la noche. Por supuesto que tenía dudas, no sabía si iba a resultar, pues cuando Marinette se comportaba de manera hermética, no había quien pudiera saber qué le ocurría, Nino lo sabía muy bien con todos los años que llevaban siendo amigos.

—Quizás hoy deberías jugar alguna partida online con Adrien, como para que no se sientan tan solos ninguno de los dos porque nos vamos de noche de chicas. —dijo bromeando, aunque la idea en sí no era mala, al contrario. Era de las pocas cosas en donde Adrien podía sentirse libre.

Continuaron hablando de aquello mientras la tarde empezaba a dar a la noche parisina, una noche llena de emociones para aquel final de semestre tan esperado.

[...]

Marinette recibió con energía a Alya, dándole un firme abrazo que sacó por unos segundos a la morena de honda, pero de inmediato vio que quizás solo la extrañaba mucho. Una sensación de alivio cruzó el pecho de Alya mientras abrazaba con firmeza de vuelta a la franco-asiática. Los padres de Marinette se encontraban cerrando la tienda y estaban muy preocupados por terminar lo antes posible para poder ir a cenar, por lo que encargaron a las adolescentes que pusieran los platos y calentaran todo. Ambas soltaron una risita con una fuerte sensación de satisfacción y corrieron a hacer el encargo.

—Hoy tuve una cita con Nino. —soltó de repente Alya, mientras tomaba los platos para ponerlos en la mesa.

Marinette la miró emocionada, se sentía tan feliz de la bella pareja que eran ambos.

—¡Qué lindo! —la voz de Marinette no era tan _brillante_ como en otros momentos, en cambio era casi como si hubiera un deje de envidia que subyacía en aquella expresión, sin embargo, Alya sabía que no había malicia, quizás solo tristeza. —¿Qué hicieron?

Alya no dudó en dejarse llevar por la emoción de la cita, que bastante falta le venía haciendo, siendo completamente honesta. Lo bueno era que habían estado juntos, disfrutado muchísimo de la compañía del otro y además él le había dado el valor que le faltaba para conversar con su mejor amiga del alma.

—Eso suena a mucha diversión. Es más de lo que mi corazón es capaz de soportar ahora. —se notaba que Marinette intentaba sonar sarcástica al decir aquello, pero era tan extraño.

Aquella expresión le llamó la atención a Alya, de igual manera prefirió no poner demasiada atención, solo terminaría comiéndose la cabeza en desentrañar a su amiga, quien seguía pretendiendo que todo estaba bien mientras algo la tenía más distraída de lo normal.

Y sabía que Adrien no era el responsable de eso.

—Alya, quiero que te pruebes algo antes de que mis padres vengan a cenar. —Marinette dijo sin pensar, ya que se emocionó al pensar en el regalo.

Las jóvenes subieron al altillo con prisa, Marinette encendió las luces de su cuarto para encontrar el hermoso paquete que con tanto amor le había preparado a su amiga. Mientras tanto, Alya recorrió la habitación notando, con algo de tristeza, que las imágenes de Adrien habían desaparecido, prefirió guardar nuevamente silencio. Quizás, si Marinette se sentía cómoda, ella le contaría qué estaba pasando.

—He estado trabajando en este pequeño proyecto, sé que te va a quedar bien, pero quisiera que te lo probaras y me digas si es que te gusta.

Alya se emocionó al tomar aquel paquete tan bellamente ornamentado, miró con detenimiento al ver que su amiga tenía un par de curitas en sus dedos. Debió tomarle tiempo. Abrió con cuidado el paquete y vio una hermosa blusa.

—Marinette, por Dios. ¡Esto es una obra maestra! —miró con detenimiento el bordado dorado de las costuras, la gracia de la tela al hacer juego de luces. —Me encanta. ¿Lo hiciste para mí?

—Tenía ganas de regalarte algo bonito, algo que dijera cuanto te quiero, porque eres la mejor amiga que podía pedir.

Entonces, ahí fue Alya quien abrazó con ternura y cariño, afectuosamente a Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento haberme demorado tanto en traer esta historia, pero aquí está. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, los leo.


	11. Gota a gota

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas se empiezan a salir de control para Adrien, lo que podría terminar mal.

—Tan cerca y tan lejos. —la voz de Alix resonaba en las paredes del salón, mientras miraba el enorme reloj de la pared. —Libertad, voy por ti.

—Deberías dejar el melodrama, solo debemos 2 exámenes el día de hoy y seremos libres de cualquier tipo de clases por los próximos 63 días y de una evaluación 84 días. —la expresión categórica de Max era casi graciosa, al decir aquellas palabras mientras se ajustaba los lentes. —Espero que hayas estudiado.

Las palabras iban dirigidas para Alix, obviamente, pero Kim, quien estaba sentado al lado de él, rio con una expresión avergonzada, realmente esperaba no tener que dar exámenes supletorios para poder continuar el curso como en años atrás. Y si bien, había estado estudiando con Max para que le fuera bien y disfrutar de sus vacaciones junto a sus amigos, honestamente dudaba de sus propias habilidades. Sin embargo un suave apretón de manos por parte de su compañero de puesto fue suficiente para llenarse de confianza de que al menos obtendría el mínimo para aprobar.

En otro extremo del salón, Alya miraba el reloj a la espera que Marinette cruzara el umbral de la puerta a tiempo. Nino la miraba con ternura, honestamente adoraba la relación tan bonita que tenían Alya y Marinette, era como si estuvieran destinadas a ser mejores amigas. Adrien tampoco había llegado. La pareja de morenos comenzaba a ponerse cada vez más nerviosos, aun cuando esta actitud era común de sus mejores amigos. Era tan ridículo.

Adrien abrió la puerta del salón con cuidado, todavía quedaban unos 5 minutos antes de que la clase comenzara, Nino suspiró con alivio.

—Te salvaste. —el Dj miró a su amigo mientras ocupaba su asiento tras hacer su típico saludo de puños. —No te ves muy animado hoy, ¿pasó algo?

Adrien sonrió forzosamente de inmediato, no quería preocupar a Nino con sus tonterías infantiles, al menos era como las sentía en aquel momento.

—¡Me rindo! ¡La voy a llamar! —Alya explotó, ya solo quedaban un par de minutos y Marinette no saba signos de vida.

—Alya, dijiste que no te ibas a seguir haciendo cargo de que llegara a la hora. —la voz dulce de Lila sonó desde el final del salón.

Una tensión se hizo presente al escuchar las palabras de Lila, si es que no fuera porque la joven Rossi era una persona muy preocupada por el bienestar de los demás casi parecía que ella decía con malas intenciones aquellas palabras. Por supuesto, eso no era cierto, Alya sonrió mientras marcaba el número de su mejor amiga y veían como las manecillas del reloj marcaban el inicio de una nueva jornada escolar. Sin embargo, sorpresa fue para todos que una conocida canción de Jagged Stone sonaba a las afueras del salón, la puerta se abrió y dio paso a Marinette junto con Mme. Bustier al interior del salón.

—Nena, me diste un buen susto. —susurró Alya y se sentó junto a Nino para esta nueva jornada de clases.

Marinette pidió disculpas por el susto, pero se centró en la charla de la profesora. Se había tenido que volver a sentar junto a Adrien, deseaba con tantas ganas el volver a estar al lado de su mejor amiga, pero al parecer el destino no quería ser tan amable. Lo bueno es que ya serían las vacaciones de verano y no vería a Adrien tan seguido, podría salir con sus amigas y ver a Kagami, a quien extrañaba muchísimo.

Tras aquella charla sobre la importancia de los hábitos de lecturas y sus beneficios, el examen de física llegó a atormentar a los estudiantes. Por suerte, la mayoría había estudiado y, a pesar de que costó, lograron terminar sin demasiados problemas.

Adrien se notaba más ensimismado que de costumbre y eso alertó tanto a Nino como a Alya, quienes intentaron preguntar, pero no obtuvieron más que evasivas. Marinette había vuelto a ser la persona enérgica de siempre y le dio un muffin a cada uno de sus compañeros, Adrien incluido, aunque con un poco de reticencia.

Antes del último examen del día, semana y año escolar, tenían una reunión de curso para hablar sobre las metas que se habían obtenido aquel año y si es que habría algún tipo de reunión durante el verano. Marinette habló con una voz tranquila sobre las metas que habían conseguido aquel año escolar, los viajes inter escolares y los concursos ganados.

—Dentro de todo, fue un buen año, con altibajos, pero a fin de cuentas ha sido un placer otro año más con ustedes. —cerró con una sonrisa amable. —Gracias por confiar en mí como su presidenta de clase, fue un año entretenido y lleno de aventuras.

Chloé bufó y se rio ante las palabras de la joven.

—Y muchos ataques de akumas.

Marinette le sonrió de vuelta, la expresión irónica de Chloé parecía casi ni siquiera molestarle.

—Y con una nueva heroína, que le ha dado mucho renombre a este salón, también he de decir. —la joven franco-asiática dijo con orgullo, sabiendo que aquello tocaba el nervio de Chloé. —Que sea una buena jornada, les vaya bien a todos y que tengamos las mejores vacaciones de nuestras vidas.

Aquellas últimas palabras parecían casi ser un yunque, un golpe para Adrien, Nino, quien obviamente lo notó, se acercó para poder saber qué había pasado, y aunque de nuevo intentó evadir el tema ya no era tan fácil.

—Adrien, no puedes seguir diciendo que no pasa nada cuando tienes cara de que te aplastó un elefante. —Adrien apartó la mirada con vergüenza, pero Nino puso su mano en el hombro del rubio. —No te sientas mal, somos amigos, eres casi mi hermano. Puedes decirme lo que sea que te esté molestando.

—Es solo... agh... —Adrien seguía mirando el piso. —Otra vez no podré pasar el verano con ustedes, estoy lleno de clases.

La expresión del moreno se volvió sombría casi al instante.

—Él no…

Adrien le sonrió tocando el hombro.

—Al menos sé que tú y las chicas lo pasarán excelente. —el tono solemne con el que terminó dio a entender que no quería seguir hablando del tema.

A fin de cuentas, sin importar qué, la visión sobre el tiempo de ocio de su hijo era, por decir lo menos, un tanto paradójica. Nino le mandó las noticias sobre su amigo a Alya y determinaron que lo mejor sería actuar rápido, querían que ambos chicos se amigaran. Aun cuando eso iba en contra de los deseos de Marinette.

Alya estaba segura de que lo de Marinette era pasajero, que volvería a estar enamoradísima de Adrien en cuento hubiera pasado suficiente tiempo. Por supuesto aquello desestimaba las palabras de su amada amiga, pero es que así era Marinette dada a los extremos y ella era quien mejor conocía a la joven Dupain-Cheng.

[…]

Los minutos parecían corren con desesperación solo cuando había un examen en los pupitres de los estudiantes, porque ahora que tenían una charla sobre seguridad vial antes del inicio de las vacaciones el tiempo se había congelado por completo.

—Deben recordar que se deben respetar las normativas del tráfico incluso cuando hay un ataque de un akuma. —la voz de M. Damocles sonaba lánguida, como si ni él quisiera estar allí.

Alya apretó la mano de su mejor amiga que no se había despegado de ella mientras la charla continuaba, la chica no reaccionó y la morena pudo constatar que estaba profundamente.

**_Alybug7 [14.33]_ **

**_Adrien, Marinette se durmió y quisiera sentarme al lado de Nino, te incomoda sentarte con ella para que no se vaya a golpear?_ **

Se quedó esperando a que el celular vibrara para indicar la respuesta del rubio, miró a su amiga con ternura, de verdad esperaba que esa etapa de Marinette de le pasara para que volvieran a ser el cuarteto unido de antes.

**_Adrien0w0 [14.36]_ **

**_Bueno. No sé si sea una buena idea._ **

La duda de Adrien se apoderó de Alya, tampoco es que ella estuviera muy segura de ello, pero la verdad es que no sabía que más hacer, recordar aquella expresión llena de dolor en el rostro de Marinette no era agradable. Realmente se notaba que se sentía herida de las palabras, o quizás las acciones, de Adrien. Ciertamente no es que le hubiera quedado muy claro.

**_Alybug7 [14.36]_ **

**_No seas gallina, no pasa nada. Aquí te espera tu princesa._ **

Sigilosamente ambos adolescentes cambiaron de puestos, cuidando que Marinette no fuera a caerse o golpearse, Adrien la movió para que se apoyara en su hombro, Alya se movió con cuidado a dónde su novio estaba sentado.

—Tú y tus habilidades de Celestina. —el reproche de Nino sonaba algo incómodo más que molesto. —Solo esperemos que él no lo arruine.

Alya había escogido con anterioridad la distancia entre ambos puestos por dos razones estratégicas, si Marinette se mantenía despierta evitaría que la chica se sintiera incómoda con la presencia de Adrien cerca, cosa que Alya atribuía a los sentimientos de Marinette atormentándola, o si se dormía entonces podría dejarla en manos de Adrien y todo se resolvería.

Y debían hacerlo lo antes posible, pues las clases extracurriculares de Adrien no le dejarían pasar tiempo con sus amigos.

Adrien, por su parte, miraba con ternura a Marinette, tenerla cerca le resultaba siempre tranquilizador, en especial cuando estaban solos en la habitación de ella y él era Chat Noir. Su amiga era encantadora y una muy buena compañía, tan solo se quedaba por debajo de su Lady, pero quién no. La pelinegra comenzó a revolverse inquieta, como si tuviera una pesadilla.

—Chat… perdóname. —la expresión dolorosa de Marinette lo decía todo. —Si tan solo…

Se volvió a quedar callada, respirando suavemente. Adrien dio un beso en la frente de la chica, sin saber que un par de ojos verdes miraban con completa desaprobación aquellas acciones.

[…]

A pesar de ser verano, el viento corría fresco en aquel atardecer. Adrien estaba decaído, Marinette había saltado en cuanto despertó, como si se sintiera horrorizada de estar apoyada en su hombro, realmente era incapaz de entender qué estaba mal en todo eso. Últimamente Marinette lo había estado evitando a toda costa y realmente había descubierto una sensación gratificante al pasar tiempo con ella, en especial ya que Nino y Alya eran pareja. No le gustaba ser su tercera rueda.

Kagami le había llamado la atención en reiteradas ocasiones para que se enfocara en la práctica de esgrima, pero era incapaz de hacerlo correctamente, cometiendo miles de errores tontos que solo acentuaban la evidente frustración del chico.

—Es Marinette. —confesó tras una escueta pregunta de la joven japonesa. —Creo que definitivamente me odia.

Kagami, quien en otro momento hubiera sentido una punzada en su pecho, miró con preocupación a su amigo. Por lo que ella había logrado captar de su amiga Marinette, ella estaba profundamente enamorada de él.

—Creo que es muy probable que estés malinterpretando las cosas. —el tono tajante de Kagami sobresaltó a Adrien, quien la miraba con ansias de entender a qué se refería. —Marinette no es una persona capaz de odiar...

—Tú no la has visto... —Adrien intentó rebatir, queriéndole hacer entender.

—...te. —lo indicó con su dedo, dejándolo perplejo. —No a ti.

Adrien no sabía como responder a su amiga, nada de lo que ella le decía tenía sentido. Sin embargo, no había otra opción, Marinette, al menos, estaba enojada con él por alguna razón que él era incapaz de comprender. Era inevitable sentir un escalofrío apoderándose de su espalda, mientras su mente giraba en torno a las miradas de desaprobación de su padre ante cualquiera de sus decisiones o gustos.

—No te preocupes, Kagami. —la respuesta automática de Adrien dejó helada a la joven japonesa. —Ya lo lograré arreglar. —ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de a quién estaba intentando engañar, si a Kagami o a sí mismo. —Tan solo debo arreglar este enredo, no es como que ella haya notado... que ella me deteste.

Para Kagami era evidente lo que estaba pasando, mas no era capaz de poder transmitir algún tipo de palabra que le dijera lo valioso que él era para los demás. Su miedo de empeorar la situación, ya que era obvio que su amigo no le creía, fue lo que la hizo quedarse callada apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él y suspirar suavemente. Lo entendía tan bien y al mismo tiempo, se sentía incapaz de poder decirle aquello.

¿Acaso él le creería?

[...]

—Nathalie te entregará tu itinerario de este verano. —la fría voz de Gabriel resonaba en la oficina de este, quien ni siquiera era capaz de mirar a su hijo mientras soltaba aquellas palabras. Se encontraba completamente sumido en su nuevo diseño. —Eso es todo, puedes retirarte.

Adrien hizo una pequeña reverencia y se largó a paso apresurado de aquel opresivo lugar, Nathalie se encontraba en su oficina, probablemente ocupada con los detalles de la nueva colección de su padre. Tenía unas enormes ganas de llorar, nada de lo que estaba pasando tenía realmente sentido. No era como que su padre quisiera pasar tiempo con él, pero limitar su tiempo libre con actividades que tampoco era que disfrutase mucho. Su mente recordó aquella vez en que saber chino le había ayudado con su amiga... sus pensamientos volvieron a revolotear en torno a Marinette.

Quizás estar aislado no sería tan terrible. Intentó sonreír mientras se repetía aquello, aferrándose a la calidez de Marinette, el tono que solía tener con él cuando le hablaba.

—Chico, creo que te vendría bien un poco de aire. —Plagg intentó sacar en vano de sus pensamientos al chico. Aunque tampoco era una mala idea. —Vamos, tú solo dilo y seremos libres.

Justo antes de transformarse, escuchó un delicado golpe en la puerta.

—Adelante. —dijo sin muchas ganas Adrien.

Nathalie manteniendo su expresión estoica le mostró la agenda que estaba destinada para los siguientes meses, hasta el retorno de clases. Los ojos de Adrien se abrieron en asombro, la agenda de por si estaba llena, y de igual forma, contemplaba tiempos amplios designados para poder pasar con sus amigos, tanto Chloé, Kagami, como Nino, Alya, Marinette y sus otros compañeros de escuela. Nathalie sonreía suavemente mientras le repasaba en detalle sus actividades.

Adrien, con el corazón más aliviado, abrazó firmemente a la mujer. Por su parte, Nathalie agradeció aquella jornada de discusión con su jefe por una agenda razonable para Adrien. Ambos se sentían complacidos por aquello.

—Me pondré a practicar piano. —dijo Adrien para despedirse de la secretaria. —Nos veremos más tarde.

Nathalie salió contenta de la habitación sin cuestionar al muchacho, una vez que la puerta sonó para cerrarse, Adrien puso el cerrojo e instaló su iPod para que reprodujera música clásica y salir a respirar un poco de aquella libertad.

Un problema había sido resuelto y sin tener que alegar contra su padre para terminar sumido en una sensación de derrota incluso cuando obtuviese algún tipo de victoria.

—Plagg, transfórmame.

Unos minutos más tarde, el viento parisino corría con fuerza en la punta de la torre Eiffel, pero la vista parecía apaciguar lo que su corazón se negaba a dejar atrás. Por alguna razón la mirada de terror o quizás disgusto de Marinette se volvían a repetir en su cabeza, una y otra vez, como un loop infinito que tan solo buscaba atormentarlo. Sus ojos picaban y las lágrimas no tardaron en salir.

—¿Chatton? —una voz suave lo sacó de un ensimismamiento. —¡Chatton! ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Chat Noir intentó esbozar una sonrisa, aparentando que todo estaba bien, sin embargo, el mero intento no era más que una mentira que ni él se podía tragar.

—Ladybug... —susurró, su voz se cortó y no pudo hacer más que volver a llorar.

La joven instintivamente lo abrazó con firmeza.

—Shhhh... aquí estoy, estás a salvo. —la voz de la heroína era meliflua, sus brazos lo arrullaban, mientras él dejaba salir todo el dolor que quizás desde hace tanto tenía guardado en su pequeño corazón. —Todo va a estar bien, cuenta conmigo.

Poo primera vez en mucho tiempo, Adrien y Chat Noir se sintieron en un lugar seguro, donde no tenía que pretender para agradarle a alguien. Al mismo tiempo sus inseguridades se apoderaron de él, se aferró con fuerza de la joven quien no paraba de hacerle cariño suavemente. Su perfume inundaba su nariz, se sentía tan familiar, demasiado.

—¿Marinette?


End file.
